Whatever It Takes, I Love You
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: Sequel to "Technicolor Dreams" and "Like Sisters". Rainbow Dash has adopted Scootaloo as her little sister...and that's just the beginning. The trials and tribulations she faces for the sake of this no longer orphaned filly will shape how she sees her world, and set the whole world on a path towards the unknown horizon. Rated M for possibly traumatic imagery.
1. Changes

1. Changes

"Come on, Scoots," Rainbow Dash said as she nudged her new little sister. "It's time to get up."

Scootaloo stirred breifly. "It's too early..." she mumbled, burying her head under the pillows, not really awake or even fully aware of her surroundings.

Rainbow Dash smiled. She remembered she had been like this about mornings once, to. She remembered how her folks had dealt with it. Leaning in to where Scoot's ear was under the pillow, she whispered, "I made pancakes."

"Pancakes!" Scootaloo shouted happily, leaping into the air...promptly burying her head in the cloud ceiling.

Laughing, Rainbow Dash pulled Scootaloo out of the ceiling and hugging her. "Can't do pancakes every morning, but figured I'd do something special for your first day living here."

Scootaloo smiled huge, her wings buzzing happily. "Thanks, sis!" Scootaloo still wasn't used to calling Rainbow Dash that...but she was sure she'd get used to it before too long.

The pancakes proved to be delicious, and Scootaloo devoured them eagerly. Rainbow Dash, watching, seemed lost in thought. As she finished, she looked up at Rainbow Dash. "So what's on the schedule for today?" she asked happily.

Dash reached out to touch Scoot's mane, brushing a bit of syrup out. "First a bath, messy pony." Scootaloo giggled. "Then, school."

"Aww!" Scoot moaned.

"Don't you 'Aww' me, little lady," Rainbow Dash said firmly. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to raise you right, and that means school, among other things."

Dash leaned back, a little shocked, when this resulted in a tackle hug from Scootaloo. "You're the best, Dash!" After a bit, she took off. "Race you to the bathroom!" she took off up the stairs. Laughing, Dash took off after her.

The bathroom was a marvel of pegasi engineering. A captured rain cloud had been stretched out so that the water was constantly flowing from top to bottom and then evaporating back into the and dirt fell out of the bottom of the cloud into a basin that was regularly dumped along with the night soil. Rainbow Dash carefully washed the syrup out of Scootaloo's mane and coat, trying her best to be gentle...a new experience for her, to be sure. Scootaloo didn't so much as flinch.

Once Scootaloo was completely cleaned, she stepped out and into a warm and fluffy cloud towel, which pulled the excess moisture off her body, leaving her completely dry. As Dash then started combing her mane to settle it, she grinned. "You don't even take this much attention with your appearance, Dash!" she said happily. "What gives?"

Dash grinned. "Well, that's me. This is you." She leaned back. "Close enough," she said, then gave Scootaloo a tight hug. "Come on." They headed outside...and blinked at what they saw. "Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy...what's all this?"

Applejack and Big Macintosh were constructing what looked like a rather large ramp, while Fluttershy had gathered a large amount of clouds and were stretching them out into what looked like a runway attatched to the side of her house, lined up with the ramp. Twilight was working on a strange contraption. Since she seemed to be in charge, Rainbow flew down to her, carrying Scootaloo and her scooter. "What's all this about?" she asked.

"Just a moment, Rainbow." Twilight looked at Scootaloo, then promtply placed her, her scooter, and her helmet on a scale. As Scootaloo squealed a breif protest, Twilight ran a few more calculations on a chalkboard before casting some magic on the device she had constructed, which seemed to be a rather springy length of...something attatched to a base. There was a wide triangle sticking up from the base with red marks on it, and the springy part was designed to wave freely in front of it. "There, perfect."

"Twilight," Rainbow Dash asked a bit angrily, "what the hay is all this?"

"A way for Scoots to get back up to your house on her own," she said as though this were obvious. "She can run her scooter right up the ramp once it's finished - it'll be done before she gets out of school today, by the way - and land on that cloud runway Fluttershy's setting up." She held up the device she'd constructed. "This will measure the amount of head or tail wind there is at the point she gets ready to make the jump. Having taken her weight into account, this part will swing with the wind. As long as it's between these two red marks, she can land safely. If it's beyond the red marks, she should either wait under the ramp until the wind calms or you get there, or she can come get one of us."

As Scootaloo hopped up and down, thinking of the tricks she'd do off this ramp, Rainbow Dash smiled at Twilight. "Thanks, Twilight. I really appreciate it." She picked up Scootaloo. "Come on, squirt. I'm seeing you to school, then I need to get to work."

At the school, Rainbow Dash set Scootaloo down. "Well, have fun squirt!" She ruffled her mane. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Scootaloo looked up at her, grinning impishly. "That doesn't rule out much!"

Rainbow Dash laughed, giving her a friendly cuff on her shoulder. "Rascal." She then took off for work.

Scootaloo headed into school, meeting up with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. They laughed happily for a time socializing. She hadn't told them yet about being an orphan, or about Rainbow Dash adopting her. She wanted to tell them - more than anything - but she wasn't sure how. They both already knew about her staying with Rainbow Dash now, but they weren't sure why. As they went into class, ignoring Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's casual comments about blank flanks, they took their seats.

Cheerilee came into the classroom to teach. "Now class, while I normally announce assignments at the end of class, I have a special assignment for all of you that I want you all to think carefully about. Next week, I want you all to turn in a written report on the happiest moment of your lives, the happiest you can remember. You will also read your report in front of the class, in an order I will determine after grading the written portion of the project."

As Cheerilee moved on with teaching, ignoring the groans of most of the class, Scootaloo perked up. Inside her mind, a lightbulb clicked on as an idea formed.

Rainbow Dash got her work finished as quickly as usual that day, pushing ehrself the same amount as she always did. She would have pushed harder, but she had a lot to think about. When Twilight had weighed Scootaloo, Rainbow had noticed she was dangerously underweight. She'd have to work on getting Scootaloo back to a healthy weight, as well as taking her to a doctor to check if she was suffering from any vitamin deficiencies. She ran through the figures she'd talked with Twilight and the others about in her mind. While it looked good on paper, the doctor's bills were going to put a huge dent in her finances.

Coming up to her supervisor - while she was in charge of all weather in Ponyville, she still reported to Cloudsdale weather department, which handled wheather dispatch for the entire country - she settled down. "Say, is there any extra work i can handle?" she asked, trying to make the queery casual.

He looked up at her, somewhat surprised. "What brought this on? I thought you used most of your spare time for friends and training?"

Dash smiled, trying to make it casual. "Got some new expenses to deal with. Every bit helps."

Before the supervisor could respond, one of the other area supervisors spoke up. "Hey Rainbow! I heard you adopted the dodo from the freak barn!" Several of the others guffawed with him. Rainbow Dash clenched her body, trying not to let the quiet fury building in her show.

A sudden thunder burst caused her to turn around. The pegasus who thought he was funny was upside down against the far wall, badly singed with his eyes spinning. Sitting on a nearby small thundercloud, Derpy rolled her eyes, a trifel singed herself, though not as bad as the other pegasus. "I'm sorry," Derpy said, her voice her usual slow but happy speech. "I just don't know what went wrong." To Rainbow, however, it seemed that the mail pegasus pony's smile was slightly larger than normal.

The manager smirked at Rainbow. "Well, Fancy Feet will be recovering from that lightning strike for a few weeks," he said, glaring at the singed pegasus, "think you can handle Canterlot as well as Ponyville? They're pretty close together."

Rainbow Dash saluted. "I won't let you down, sir!" She then left to go pick Scootaloo up from school, but since she had plenty of time, she flew leisurely, accompanying Derpy on her way home. "That was some nice aimed lightning, Derpy."

"Now, Rainbow Dash," Derpy said, her eyes pointing away from her, "you know a pony as clumsy as me could NEVER manage to aim lightning."

Rainbow laughed. "Right. Gotcha!"

As they flew, Derpy looked towards Rainbow, and for a brief moment, her gaze was locked on her. "Did you really take Scootaloo outta that awful place?"

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash said. "She's my little sister now." Rainbow paused. "Derpy...were you..."

"That place is awful," Derpy said quietly, coming in to land on a cloud. "Especially that stallion they got running it."

Rainbow Dash stared. Derpy was 24. Her daughter, Dinky Doo, was nine. The youngest an orphan could leave an orphanage to live on their own was 16. Derpy never talked about her parents, which meant... "Derpy, is Dinky..."

"She thinks Blazer was her father," Derpy interrupted. Blazer was Derpy's late husband, who had died in a terrible accident a year before Twilight moved to Ponyville...and had been a close friend to Rainbow Dash. "I don't want her to know otherwise."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "I gotcha, Derpy." She eased a wing over Derpy, hugging her gently. "Blazer was a good pony. A good father for Dinky."

Derpy nodded. "Uhuh. I need to get going. Need every paycheck to take good care of my little muffin!" Smiling, she flew off to continue delivering the mail.

Rainbow watched her go. One thing stuck with her, though. She would need every bit she could scrounge to take care of Scootaloo.

Derpy had her little muffin. Rainbow had her little squirt. Both of them would do whatever it took. 


	2. Adjustments

2. Adjustments

Rainbow Dash slowly shook herself awake. Yawning, she stretched her body and wings carefully, blinking sleepily at the moon that still hung in the air. It was much earlier than she normally woke up - so early, in fact, that before adopting Scootaloo she would have called it late - but she had prepped herself to wake up now. Carefully walking downstairs, she poured herself a cup of coffee and sipped, mentally reminding herself the plan for the day.

She would fly over to Canterlot while it was still dark. She would set up all the days weather there, fill out the paperwork for it, and then fly back. She'd make it back to Ponyville just in time to wake up Scootaloo, make her breakfast, and then see her off to school. Then she would handle the weather for Ponyville. By this point it would be around 11, and she would take a two hour nap somewhere.

When she woke up, she'd have lunch with her friends, catching up on whatever was going on, then practice her flying to keep in shape. While she still wanted to be a Wonderbolt eventually, that time frame had moved. While eventually used to mean "when I'm ready for the commitment," it now meant "when Scootaloo is safely in college." Thinking of, she needed to plan for Scootaloo's college fund.

After picking Scootaloo up from school, they'd spend some time with their friends, and Scootaloo would probably be spending some time with the other Crusaders. After that, they'd come home, have dinner, and she'd help Scoot with her homework. They'd spend some time together just doing whatever occured to them at the time, and then it would be bedtime for the filly. Rainbow would go to bed soon after.

It was a good plan. It was well thought out, left space for events for later days since each day could be based off it as long as Rainbow Dash was pulling double city duty, and it covered everything that needed to happen. As far as plans went, it was flawless. Rainbow Dash smiled as she wondered how long it would be until it got thrown out the window by real life.

Finishing her coffee, she slicked her mane back and took off for Canterlot. The night air was still and quiet, and she flew through the air with ease. She couldn't help but grin as she checked her speed against the ground. By train it took 5 hours to get from Ponyville to Canterlot. At a comfortable flying speed, Rainbow Dash would cover the distance in a half hour.

Reaching the Canterlot Weather Bureau, she glided in. It was mostly deserted, save for one of the bat winged pegasi that served Luna. He sat, shuffling through paperwork, jotting a few notes here and there, occasionally punching things into a strange looking device by his side with a lot of letters and numbers scrolling across it. He looked up as Rainbow Dash approached. "You're filling in for Fancy Feet?" he asked.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yep. So what's the weather plan for Canterlot today?"

"Well, you're not supposed to get started on that until after sunrise. That's when we set up the weather."

"Well, can I just get it done early? I also need to fly back to Ponyville and handle the weather there, too."

The pegasi behind the desk typed a few things into the device. After a few whirrs, clicks, and beeps, a paper extruded from a nearby slot. He tore the sheet off and handed it to Rainbow Dash. "This is what you should prepare the sky as right now. By sunup, the clouds will be in proper position and telemetry."

Dash examined the paper, reading all the technical details. This wasn't all that hard. She understood weather, and knew how to manipulate it. "Alright. Where's the clouds I can work with?"

"Most of what you'll need is already out in the sky. Anything else you can fetch from storage. Key's by the door." He turned back to his paperwork.

Flying back, Rainbow Dash started arranging the clouds as the paper dictated. It was easy enough to do, and went without interruptions. However, as she flew to the last cloud - based on position, this one would need to be bucked completely - a voice called from it, "It is interesting to watch you work, Rainbow Dash."

"Wah!" Rainbow Dash pulled back from striking the cloud with her hind hooves. The cloud was a much darker blue than it should have been, and Princess Luna was sitting on top of it. "Your Highness, I didn't see you there."

She smiled. "I noticed. So you are substituting for Fancy Feet as far as weather here in Canterlot?"

Rainbow Dash smirked. "Yeah, since it will be some time till he recovers from that lightning strike."

Luna tilted her head. "Will you always be coming at this time?"

Dash nodded. "Yeah. It'll give me time to get back home before Scoot wakes up."

Luna smiled again. "That is nice. I hope we get a chance to talk while you work. I was hoping to get to know you a bit better."

Dash smiled, glancing at the moon. "Seems I've got an extra...forty minutes or so before I need to fly home." She settled down on the blue cloud as it extended out in front of her. "Anything in particular you want to talk about?"

"How are things going with you and Scootaloo? Have you adjusted to her being such a big part of your life now?"

Dash groaned. "Honestly, I had no idea what I was getting into when I adopted her. There's so much more I have to do to take care of her, and it all seems to have to be taken care of now. My whole life's on hold for her." She sighed.

Luna tilted her head at Dash. "Do you regret adopting her?"

"Not for a moment and never," Dash said quickly. "I didn't hesitate to take her under my wing, or take her in, and I won't hesitate to do whatever is neccessarry to take care of her."

Luna smiled, a slow shy smile. "You love her already, don't you?"

Dash averted her gaze, kneeding the cloud somewhat. "Yeah, I guess I do. She's easy to love."

Luna gently laid one wing over Rainbow Dash's back. "Rainbow Dash, though you took her in as your little sister...I am sure you will be an excellent mother."

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "So that's in the job description, too?" She glanced up at the moon. "I'd better get back. I know Twilight set up enough alarm magics on my house to keep Scootaloo safe the Braeburn in Appleoosa will know if something happens to her, but it's my job to look after her." Flapping her wings, she lifted off the cloud as it dissipated. "See you alter, Princess!"

"Good bye, Rainbow Dash. I hope your life brings you much joy."

"I'm sure it will." With that, Rainbow took off for Ponyville. As the winds hadn't started to pick up yet, it was an easy flight, especially since she was losing altitude instead of gaining it as she had been on the way to Canterlot.

As she approached her cloud house, she noticed there was a light on. Curious, she glided gently into a room nearby and walked to the illuminated room to find Scootaloo sitting at a desk, some paper in front of her. "Scoot, what are you doing up?" Rainbow asked, coming in. "Celestia isn't even up yet. OOMPH!" She let out a wheeze of breath as Scootaloo cannoned into her, shaking. "Easy, squirt. What's wrong?"

Scootaloo looked up into Rainbow's eyes. "I...I dreamed you weren't there...that you'd dissappeared...that I'd never see you again. Then...when i woke up...you were gone..." Scootaloo was obviously struggling to not cry.

Rainbow Dash quickly wrapped the trembling filly in her wings, resting a comforting hoof on her back. "Easy there, Scoots. I just went to go take care of Canterlot's wheather a little early so it wouldn't cut into the time I could spend with you. I figured you'd still be asleep when I got back."

Scootaloo shook her head. "I...I don't sleep too deeply. Back...there, it was safer not to."

Rainbow Dash quickly suppressed the surge of anger from her heart, giving Scootaloo a soft smile. "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore, alright? You're safe here, with me, and I'll always watch over you, okay? I might fly off to take care of things now and then, but I'll ALWAYS come back."

Scootaloo blinked away tears. "Promise?"

Rainbow smiled wider. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" she said, doing the hoof motions for the - unbreakable - Pinkie Promise.

Scootaloo smiled. "But you already fly, Dash."

Rainbow nuzzled Scoots mane, brushing one of her tiny wings with a hoof. "The hope's for you squirt...one day, you will fly with me. Then I'm gonna have REAL competition as far as being best flier Equestria's ever seen."

Scootaloo's eyes widened. "You really think so, sis?"

"I'd stake my wings on it!" As Scootaloo gasped in awe at Rainbow's confidence in her, Rainbow walked over to the desk. "So what were you doing, anyway?"

"Just some homework," Scootaloo said, hopping into the chair.

"Really? You're more studious than I ever was. Have you been spending too much time with Twilight?" As Scootaloo giggled, Rainbow glanced at the sheets. "Let's see...math, spelling, history...'The Happiest Day of My Life'?"

Scootaloo nodded. "It's not due for a couple of weeks, but since I know what day I'm doing, I figured I'd get started on it now. After all, we're gonna be reading it aloud."

Dash nodded. *Wonder how Cheerilee will feel about sitting through 8 renditions of 'How I Got My Cutie Mark',* she thought sardonically. Out loud, she asked, "So what day did you pick?"

Without a word, Scootaloo pointed to the framed certificate.

Rainbow smiled, pulling Scootaloo into a tight hug. "When'd you get so mushy, kid?" she asked, denying the possible existance of tears in her eyes as she ruffled Scoots mane with a hoof.

The filly's only response was a happy laugh and to return the hug.

One week later, the - slightly altered - routine had been established and worked well. When Rainbow Dash woke early to go do Canterlot's weather, she would also wake Scootaloo to let her know she was going. Since Scootaloo didn't sleep well unless Rainbow was in the house - understandable - she would spend the time working on her homework. The rest of the day went as originally planned, except that afternoon bonding time took the place of afternoon homework time, and bedtime for both of them shifted to an earlier hour so they both got enough sleep. This also eliminated the neccessity of Rainbow's midday nap...although if nothing urgent or fun were going on, she'd often take it anyway.

Each late night/early morning she worked on Canterlot's weather, Princess Luna would be out on a cloud, watching her work, and they'd take some time to talk. Generally, Luna's questions were about how Rainbow Dash was adjusting to taking care of Scootaloo, how Scootaloo was adjusting to her new life, or about Rainbow Dash herself. In return, Rainbow Dash asked Princess Luna a few questions about herself, her life in Canterlot, and relations with her sister and other ponies. One particular conversation - when Rainbow had told Luna about Scootaloo's first introduction to Tank, her pet tortoise - had been full ofmerriment. When Scootaloo had seen the propellor beanie Tank used to fly, she had asked Rainbow eagerly, her eyes shining, "Can I have one?"

While Rainbow had not gotten Scootaloo the propellor beanie, today was something a bit more important. She was taking Scootaloo to the doctor's office for a physical.

"It's nothing to worry about, Scoot," Rainbow Dash assured her. "The doctor's not going to hurt you."

Scootaloo was hiding on Dash's back, under her mane. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" she assured the scared filly. "I've been to the doctor tons of times. Nothing to worry about! Well, when they draw blood it hurts a bit, but that's nothing to be scared of, right?" Feeling the movement on her back, she brought her hoof down on the tip of Scootaloo's tail as she tried to flee. Looking at what had been left on her back, she smirked. "Where'd you get the chicken?"

Scootaloo's hooves made helpless running motions on the floor. "D-draw blood?"

Shaking the chicken off, Rainbow Dash scooped her little sister into her wings. "Don't worry about it, squirt. I'll be right there with you the entire time. And tell you what..." She lifted her tail. "If it really hurts, you can bite down on my tail to help take your mind off the pain. You can taste the rainbow."

Scootaloo smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

"...okay."

Inside the examination room, the doctor performed his examination, talking in a friendly voice to Scootaloo, although he frequently made 'tut-tut' noises as he gathered the data. When it came time to draw blood, Rainbow was as good as her word, slipping her tail into Scootaloo's mouth as the needle went in. She kept her face away as an expression of pain flashed across it as Scootaloo bit down, before turning back when the doctor was done, smiling. "That's my little trooper," she gasped out, trying not to visibly wince.

After that, the doctor sent Scootaloo with a nurse to get a lolipop "for being such a good patient." Then he turned to Rainbow Dash. "What, exactly, have you been feeding that filly?" he asked, somewhat coldly.

Rainbow Dash blinked, confused. "Well, on weekends I make her waffles, and I do my best to give her balanced meals with fruits, vegetables, and grains to keep her healthy."

"Really?" the doctor asked, clearly skeptical. "And her total absence of medical records?"

"What do you want doc? I only adopted her last week!"

"Adopted?" The doctor's disposition became much warmer. "I see. Then you probably aren't surprised to learn she is severly underweight and malnourished."

"I suspected as much," Rainbow confirmed. "How bad is it, and what can I do to reverse that?"

"Well, I can see where she iss tarting to fill out again, which is good. Also, I can prescripe a few supplements for the malnourishment. However, as far as her wings..."

"Stop," Rainbow Dash said. "The reason she wound up in that orphanage was because doctors told her folks she'd never fly. I'm not going to accept that. She dreams of flying someday, and I'm going to help her make that dream come true if it kills me, so don't you tell me it's impossible."

The doctor glanced at her for a time. "I was going to say that while there is nothing I can prescribe for her wings, I do know of one particular practitioner who might be able to help."

"You do? Who?" Rainbow Dash's initial wince from misjudging his words turned to eagerness that she could help Scootaloo.

"Well, few of my patients will actually go to see her, and she rarely leaves home except for ingredients. She specializes in holistic medicine, but-"

Rainbow grinned. "You're talking about Zecora, aren't you? You really think she can help with Scootaloo's wings?"

He smiled. "It's worth a shot." He wrote down the prescriptions. "You can pick them up at the pharmacy, and while I'd reccomend increasing her caloric intake, don't make her overeat."

Dash nodded. "Right." The nurse came back, Scootaloo at her side, a lolipop stuck in ehr mouth. "Come on Scoots, we've got one more stop to make before we head home."

"Really? Where?"

"We're gonna go see Zecora in Everfree Forest!"

"Awesome!"

A quick flight over the trees later, Rainbow Dash settled to the ground in front of Zecora's house. Scootaloo hopped off her sister's back as she knocked on the door. "Zecora? Are you in?"

The door opened. "My what a pleasant surprise appears before my eyes. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, what is it that I can do for you?"

Rainbow Dash grinned. "The doctor said you might be able to help with Scootaloo's wing development. Got any ideas? I'm hoping to teach her to fly within the month if things work out."

As Scootaloo could only squeel with excitment and joy, Zecora nodded calmly. "For this filly's dream we will see. It's good that you brought her to me. Step inside, we've nought to hide."

After a brief examination, a few mumbled chants, and other things neither Rainbow or Scoot really understood, Zecora turned to them. "I fear that my diagnosis is bleak, I do not have the answers you seek."

Scootaloo's face fell. Rainbow looked up. "There's nothing you can do?"

Zecora leaned over Scootaloo. "Little filly, why so blue? Yes I spoke the answer true, but what you seek is in no brew, for your answer lies within you."

Scootaloo looked up and responded with all the cleverness at her disposal. "...huh?"

Zecora smiled. "Your wings will grow and you'll fly free, when your true colors shine for all to see."

Scootaloo tilted her ehad in confusion. "I don't get it."

Zecora shook her head. "I have said all I can say, any more knowledge would just get in your way. But know the truth of what I see, one day you will truely fly free."

Rainbow picked Scootaloo up. "Well, if that's a guarantee, nothing to worry about, then. Thanks for your help, Zecora."

Zecora smiled. "Rainbow, you and I are alike in the end. We would both do anything for a friend."

As Rainbow flew back towards home, she tried to cheer up Scoot. "Come on, Scoot, I didn't really expect Zecora to have an instant answer."

"You didn't? Then why did we go?"

"Because she's very wise. I figured she'd set us on the rigth track, not give us a magic cure."

"Well, what track did she set us on?" Scootaloo seemed very confused.

"The one we're already on," Rainbow replied with certainty. "Don't worry. You'll fly one day, no doubt about it...any more than there's any doubt one day you'll have an AWESOME Cutie Mark!"

"Yeah...you're right!" Scootaloo stood up on Rainbow's back. "A Cutie Mark Crusader never quits! I'll get my Cutie Mark, my wings, and I'll fly!" With the last word, she leaped into the air...forgetting momentarily that she was not on the ground and that Rainbow Dash was still moving forward.

"Scoots!" Executing a pin-point turn, Dash swooped around and caught the filly before she could fall far. "Careful there, we're still in midair."

Scootaloo giggled. "Now you're sounding like Zecora!" she laughed. 


	3. Joy

3. Joy

As Rainbow finished up her work with the clouds in the skies over Canterlot, she glanced around for Luna. Although it seemed strange to expect a Princess to be waiting for her, Rainbow really looked forward to their talks. In addition to their general discussions of whatever came up, Rainbow felt safe in venting to the night princess, telling her any worries or concerns plaguing her mind. She'd talk about ehr worries over Scootaloo, her concerns about ehr friends, the direction her own life was taking...yesterday, since winter was approaching, she'd spoken with Luna regarding her concern about explaining to her parents that she'd gone and adopted a little sister. It wasn't a conversation she looked forward to, and she had needed reassurance that it would go well.

However, since today would be the last day running Canterlot weather - Fancy Feet was fully recovered and would be back on duty tomorrow - Rainbow Dash really wanted to talk t Luna more than usual. Although it seemed selfish to think like this, she didn't want to lose their talks. Seeing Luna's cloud, she flew up to land with a smile. "Hey Luna!" she said happily, settling into the cloud.

Luna smiled. "Hello Rainbow Dash. Are you well?"

Rainbow grinned. "Yeah, everything's going great." She sighed. "Kind of a pity this will be the last night we get to talk like this."

"Oh?" Luna looked rather surprised. "Why?"

"Fancy Feet is back on active duty starting tomorrow...which means I'm off Canterlot duty." She smiled sadly. "Gotta put taking care of Scoots first, which means I won't be flying up here every day like this. ...I'm gonna miss it."

Luna smiled. "Yes, it is a joy to speak so freely with you. I have enjoyed our chats as well. It is a most enjoyable way to end my nights before I sleep." She looked at Rainbow Dash. "So, now that it has been a few weeks, how has the adoption affected your personal life?"

"Huh?"

"Socializing and the like?"

"Oh, I still get to hang out with all my friends, if that's what you mean!" Rainbow said happily. "We just arrange our schedules with a bit more care is all."

Luna smiled. "And what of your...more personal life?"

Rainbow tilted her head. "I'm not sure what you mean..."

Luna blinked at her, her eyes wide. "Surely a mare as awesome as you," she said, her voice somewhat teasing, "has been beating the suitors off with the proverbial stick?" She hesitated. "Did I get that colloquialism right? I have little experience with the use of the modern ones."

Rainbow Dash's face paled a little, but she smiled. "You got it just right Luna. As for your question...I've never really looked for a special somepony." She turned her head away, closing her eyes. "It...it's just never been something I was interested in, so I kinda chased them all away when I was younger." She gritted her teeth as the memory from behind the door played through her mind. She didn't try to stop it. She'd learned that the best way to deal with it was to let it run its course, then put it away. "And when I'd begun to see the appeal somewhat, they'd all learned to stay away. That kind of...companionship just isn't in my future."

Luna closed her eyes, cursing herself internally. "Rainbow, I'm sorry. I should not have brought that up-"

"It's okay!" Rainbow interrupted. "You were just worried about me. Pinkie's the same way...although she expressed her concern by trying to play matchmaker...trying to hook me up with Soarin'!" Rainbow laughed. "Most embarrassing moment of my life right there. I mean, he's twice my age and SO together with Spitfire."

Luna struggled hard to restrain her laughter. "My goodness! Did everything work out okay?"

Rainbow shrugged. "For some reason, when Spitfire found out about it, she just laughed uproariously. I just don't get it."

Luna smiled, somewhat sadly. "I see." She shifted herself as she returned to the original subject. "Rainbow Dash, you should not deny the possibility of finding somepony to be happy with. I am sure the right pony for you is out there, somewhere..."

Rainbow smiled. "Yeah, I guess. And...it is something I think would be nice. Heck, maybe it won't even be a pony, like Rarity and Spike."

Luna's eyes widened. "They are a couple?"

Rainbow grinned. "Well, they've been keeping it on the low key recently, but I've seen Spike leaving the library every night this week 'to get some fresh air,' as he tells Twilight, and then walk straight out to the feilds where he meets up with Rarity, and they just sit there until morning, cuddling. That's all they do, I can tell by scent." She shook her head. "I'm surprised Twilight hasn't noticed."

Luna smiled. "I wonder when theyfinally started to act on their feelings..."

"Dunno. Maybe I'll ask them." Rainbow grinned. "Can't wait to see their faces when they find out I spotted them."

Luna laughed. "You are positively wicked, Rainbow Dash!"

"I try!" Rainbow stood up, stretching. "Well, I'd better get back. Scootaloo gives her oral report in class today, and I want to be near enough to hear it."

Luna smiled. "Goodbye, Rainbow Dash. Have a safe flight."

Rainbow grinned. "It's me. What could possibly hurt me?"

"A nocturnal dragon."

Rainbow blinked. "And what are the odds-"

"One in every 300 dragons prefers to fly by night."

Rainbow frowned. "Are you pulling my leg?"

"How could I? It's over there." Luna grinned at Rainbow.

She smirked back. "Good one. Till next time!"

Luna watched as Rainbow Dash flew back towards Ponyville. "Farewell, Rainbow Dash. I hope your life brings you joy."

Cheerilee leaned over her desk, inwardly sighing. She probably should have predicted this, but somehow she'd hoped her class of preteen fillies and colts would be a little less...shallow. 12 papers on "The Happiest Day of My Life," and nine in a row should have been titled, "How I got my Cutie Mark." She smiled as she sat up as Diamond Tiara finally finished her - heavily embroidered - tale of getting her Cutie Mark. "Alright class," she said with a smile. "Who's next? Apple Bloom, why don't you go?" At least this report was guaranteed to not be about Cutie Marks.

Apple Bloom stood at the front of the class. "I've had a lot of happy days in my life, so it's kinda hard trackin down exactly which one was the happiest. However, I'd say most of the recent ones have been in my adventures as one of the foundin' members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders-"

Cheerilee stifled a groan. She'd thought too soon.

"-so I'd say that the happiest day had to have been when the Crusaders was founded, the day I became friends with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. It was actually the day of Diamond Tiara's cutsinera-" Apple Bloom went on to tell the story of how she'd tried to get her Cutie Mark all day, then hide the fact she didn't have one at the party...and then when she, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo had stood together against Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's teasing. "I realized then I didn't need a Cutie Mark to tell me who I am. I'm Apple Bloom, a Cutie Mark Crusader, and I've got my whole life to learn what mah Cutie Mark is and who I'm gonna be!"

Apple Bloom was joined by Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo as she shouted, "Cutie Mark Crusaders: Crusaders for life!"

There was light applause as Apple Bloom returned to her seat. "Very nice, Apple Bloom," Cheerilee said with a smile. "Who's left? Oh, Sweetie Belle, go ahead."

Sweetie Belle unfolded her paper. "The happiest day of my life, I'd have to say, actually stretched over two days, surprisingly enough. See, it started a while back, when my parents left me to stay at Rarity's while they went on vacation for a week. I was really excited to be spending time with my big sister, but she was super busy. I kept trying to help, but I kept messing up." She went on to detail each of her attempts at helping and how it had gone wrong, how she'd gone to Apple Bloom and Applejack for advice, and how she - in anger - had decided that Applejack would be her sister instead of Rarity. "Then when the Sisterhooves Social actually happened, Apple Bloom told me I could run with Applejack that year. But nearly at the beginning, she fell in the mud. Then we ran the obstacle course together...but at the end I discovered it wasn't Applejack under the mud and hat...it was Rarity! She'd gone all out to show me how much having me as her sister meant, and ever since that day we've done all we could to work through any problems we have from bumping heads, and I've never been happier."

As applause greeted this report's end, Cheerilee smiled. This was what she'd hoped for in their reports, a story of happiness with others. She'd have to be more specific when she assigned the next report. "Thank you, Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo? It seems you're up last."

Scootaloo came up to the front and opened her paper. "The happiest day of my life...while there's been quite a few days when I've been happy - spending time with friends or Rainbow Dash-" she paused as that sent a few titters through the class, "-the day that truely takes the cake actually happened the day before this report was assigned, on my 11th birthday. It was certainly the best birthday ever, and all because of two presents I received...but to explain this, there's something else I need to explain.

"I'm an orphan." The silence that greeted this statement was deafening. "I was left at the orphanage on my first birthday...I don't know why. The orphanage...wasn't a nice place, and as soon as I was strong enough, I started taking the ferry to Ponyville every day, to spend as little time there as possible. Here I met my friends Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle...and Rainbow Dash.

"I'd always looked up to Rainbow Dash. She took the world by the thunderbolts and made it her own, nopony keeping her down. Wild and free and in control...she was everything I wanted to be. And when she actually acknowleged me and encouraged me...it always made me so happy.

"A while back, I was on a camping trip with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. One night on it, after talking with Rainbow Dash, she said she'd take me under her wing, like a big sister. For a long time, THAT was the happiest moment of my life...but on my 11th birthday, Rainbow Dash did something that topped it.

"She asked me that day what it was I wanted for my birthday. I admit it was kind of silly when I told her all I wanted was her autograph, but it was how I saw it. Each time she's given me an autograph - and there's been several - she's put a different message of encouragment with it. Each autograph told me that I mattered to her, that she cared about me. And this one said it all the more clearly...because she put it on the line that read 'Guardian' on my Certificate of Adoption.

"That's why my 11th birthday will always be the happiest day of my life. It was the day I gained a sister. The day I gained a home."

As Scootaloo folded her paper up and sat down amidst the stunned silence, she turned to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. "I wanted to tell you two about all of this sooner...I just didn't know how."

As Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle piled onto Scootaloo in a group hug - which for once she didn't resist - Cheerilee blew her nose noisily.

"Thank you, Scootaloo. That was..." She hesitated. She didn't know what words to use. "Thank you." As she took a moment to compose herself, the bell rang, and she waved the fillies and colts to go to lunch.

Outside, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sat with Scootaloo - as usual - and talked. "Scootaloo...how come you never told us before about all that?"

Scootaloo smiled. "Up in Cloudsdale, all the fillies and colts knew if you were an orphan, especially if you were in the orphanage I was in, and they avoided you. When you accepted me...I was afraid if I told, it would be the same. Your friendship was too important to risk."

Sweetie Belle hugged Scootaloo again. "Aw, Scoot...we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders, best friends for life. Nothing's ever gonna change that. I just wish I'd have known sooner. If nothing else, I'd have tried to arrange a LOT more sleepovers."

"Me too!" Apple Bloom said, also throwing her forelegs around Scootaloo.

Scootaloo laughed. "I'm so lucky I got such awesome friends. You girls are the best!"

In a nearby tree, just out of sight, Rainbow Dash smiled as she watched over her little sister. She'd heard the report and the reactions. She had wondered at first how her classmates would take it...but she was soon happily surprised as various students came up to talk to Scootaloo. From what she could see from reading lips, most were either apologies for giving her a hard time in the past or invitations to various events. That was one thing Ponyvillians were good at, whatever their age: once they knew you and your problems, they'd go far to make you feel welcome and make things better. Rainbow had heard that it took a village to raise a foal...they must have been talking about Ponyville. 


	4. Revelations

4. Truth

As the snow fell, Scootaloo shivered a little, letting out a quiet sneeze. Rainbow glanced over her shoulder at her passenger. "You okay, Squirt?"

Scootaloo smiled. "Just fine, sis. Just some snow got on my nose." She wriggled a bit, bundled up in winter clothes made just for her by Rarity, an early Hearth's Warming gift. "So...why are we going to Cloudsdale? I'd think we'd be spending Hearth's Warming with the others?"

Rainbow shook her head. "Nah, everypony else is spending it with their families, and so are we."

Scoot's eyes widened. "Y-you mean I'm going to get to meet your parents?"

Rainbow grinned. "Yep! I always drop in for Hearth's Warming...except that one year when they came to see me in the pageant. I was, of course, awesome!"

Scootaloo whooped. "I can't believe I'm gonna meet the ponies that gave birth to the awesomest pegasus EVER!"

Rainbow looked forward. "Not exactly, Scoot."

"Huh?"

Rainbow smiled. "Scoot...I'm adopted."

"EH?"

Rainbow nodded. "My folks have told me the story whenever I asked, ever since I got my Cutie Mark. They had tried to have a foal of their own, but Morning Dew - that's my Mom - couldn't seem to conceive. My Dad, Sunbreeze, went to every doctor to try and find a way, but nothing worked. Then, just as they were about to give up...Celestia approached them."

"Celestia?" Scootaloo's eyes were wide with shock.

Rainbow smirked. "She said that she'd heard of their problem, and had a favor to ask of them. She had a young pegasus filly in her care with great potential who needed a loving home. She asked if they'd take me."

"And they did."

"Yep. They never asked where I came from. To them, I was a god given gift...literally." Rainbow chuckled. "That's how I got two really awesome parents."

Scootaloo got quiet. "Is...is that why you got so angry about...the orphanage?"

Rainbow nodded. "Yeah...there but for Celestia's grace would I have gone. I...don't know who my birth parents are. Never looked."

"Why not?"

"...I was afraid of what I'd learn. I mean, how often does the Sun Princess take a personal interest in the fate of an individual filly?"

"...maybe it's because she knew you'd be the bearer of loyalty?"

Rainbow looked over her shoulder at the little filly. "And how in the hay would she know that?"

Scootaloo shrugged. "She's the Sun Princess. She knows a lot of stuff. Maybe you could just, you know, ask her about your folks...if you really want to know."

Rainbow smiled. "You know...maybe I will." She settled down for a landing in front of a well appointed cloud cottage. "We're here." Going up to the door, she knocked.

A green pegasus stallion with yellow mane answered. He had blue eyes and his Cutie Mark was a flowing wind. "Rainbow!" he said happily, pulling Dash into a tight hug. "You made it!"

"Wouldn't miss it, Dad!" she said happily. "So where's Mom?"

Sunbreeze sighed. "She's inside. It's...getting harder for her to do most things."

Rainbow nodded. "I know. Come on in, Scoot!"

Scootaloo followed her sister in. Sitting on a cloud couch was a beautiful white pegasus with a crystal blue mane. Her eyes were silver...but instead of a Cutie Mark there was an unhealthy looking blotch of color on her flank that Rainbow seemed to avoid looking at. "Hello, Dashie," she said quietly, holding out her forelegs to Rainbow.

Rainbow quickly embraced Morning Dew. "Hi Mom." They held each other for a while.

Morning Dew then glanced at Scootaloo. "And who's this?"

As Sunbreeze went to stand with Morning Dew, Rainbow lay her wing over Scootaloo's back. "Mom, Dad...this is Scootaloo...my little sister. I adopted her a few months ago."

Scootaloo looked up nervously at the two older pegasi. "...hi..." she said nervously.

Morning Dew stood up carefully, walked over to Scootaloo, and wrapped her wings around her. "What a beautiful little sunset," she said quietly, her voice full of love.

Scootaloo smiled. "It's good to meet you, Miss Morning Dew-"

"Ah ah ah!" Morning Dew interrupted. "That's 'Mom' to you."

Scootaloo teared up a little. "Thanks...Mom." She hugged back tightly.

Dinner was modest. While all the traditional dishes were present, portions were more reasonable rather than extravagant, although both Morning Dew and Sunbreeze kept pushing extra portions on Scootaloo, telling her she needed to eat more. As the night went on, old photo albums and other family activities were explored, everyone enjoying their time together. Scootaloo couldn't remember being happier. For once, on Hearth's Warming Eve, she had a family.

When it came time for bed, Rainbow insisted that Scootaloo wurl up on her old bed with her. Scootaloo was quite happy to do so, curled up against Rainbow's wing with her rainbow tail pulled over her like a blanket. However, before she was able to drift off to sleep, she felt she ahd to ask. "Sis?"

"What is it, Scoot?"

She swallowed. "W...what happened to Mom's Cutie Mark?"

Rainbow closed her eyes, wincing as though the question had caused her pain.

Scootaloo flinched. "You don't have to answer, if you d-"

"Mom suffers from Malignancy."

Scootaloo blinked. "M...Malignancy?"

"It's a very rare illness. No one knows what causes it, only the symptoms. First, the Cutie Mark dissapears, being replaced by an unhealthy blotch of color. Then the bodies immune system starts to attack itself, slowly tearing the body apart. Then the pony's natural magic starts to fail. ...there's no known cure, and the illness is magic resistant."

Scootaloo teared up. "Wh...what's going to happen to her?"

"...there are treatments, medicines that suppress the symptoms. She's on the full course of them. If it weren't known for a fact that it's not contagious, she'd probably be in quarantine at a hospital. As is, even treatment as an out patient is expensive. ...sometimes Malignancy is lethal, sometimes it goes away completely...sometimes it just goes into remission. As long as she lives, though, there's hope for recovery."

"She...she will recover, won't she?"

"...we can only hope...and pray."

Scootaloo nodded, pulling Rainbow's tail tight around her. "Is...is that why you live in Ponyville?"

"Not for the reasons you think." Rainbow looked her right in the eye. "As I said, the treatments are very expensive. So I moved out at sixteen, got the job with wheather management and my own place, to show my folks I could take care of myself and they didn't have to worry about me. At first, I sent about half of what I made each year back to help pay for Mom's treatment...until she found out, and told me flat out to stop or else." She chuckled. "Mom and Dad...they'd do anything for me..." She nuzzled Scootaloo softly. "And I'd do anything for my family."

Scootaloo smiled. "G'night, sis."

"Night, squirt." Rainbow watched as Scootaloo slowly dozed off. She then slowly closed her own eyes, letting her little sister's warmth lull her into peaceful, dreamless slumber. 


	5. Pain

5. Pain

Rainbow Dash sat at the table outside Sugarcube Corner, listening as her friends chatted about what had been going on in their lives lately. She smiled as she sipped her milkshake, the one Twilight had paid for. She didn't like the idea of being treated, but it was how they did things when they met up for lunch: one of them would pay for everyone's meal each time, taking turns. ...idly, Rainbow wondered when it would be her turn, since - for some odd reason - it hadn't been her turn since she adopted Scootaloo.

Pinkie Pie babbled on - and on and on - about the latest recipes at Sugarcube Corner and the party she'd thrown for the Cak twins for their 2nd birthday. Rarity talked about the dresses she'd been designing, and about how they had been selling well. Applejack talked about the latest thing Apple Bloom had attempted at the farm for her Cutie Mark...trying to build an automated apple bucker. It hadn't ended well, as the device couldn't seem to be able to differentiate between living trees, dead wood...or living ponies.

Fluttershy talked about her animals...although very quietly. It was a strain to hear her at times, but a strain they all made willingly. Twilight talked about the latest magic she'd been researching, involving a book she'd found in the library she'd never seen before. Given that it had turned up under mysterious circumstances, she wasn't about to try any of the spells in it - no matter how interesting they were - without researching elsewhere, especially since most of them seemed dangerous. Spike talked about the latest news from Canterlot involving Celestia and Luna. Apparently, Celestia and Luna had declared war on each other, sending the nobles into a panic...only to have it turn out they were talking about playing Risk.

Listening to all of this, Rainbow took a closer look at each of her friends. The circle had a different distribution since Spike's last growth spurt, pushing him to adolescence. He now was about the size of a pony, and could stand comfortably on his hind legs or all fours. He hadn't grown any wings yet - and Twilight's research indicated that there WERE species of dragons that didn't - and his long neck allowed him to tower over ponies even when on all fours, though he generally kept his head low out of consideration. Rainbow couldn't help but notice that Spike and Rarity kept glancing towards each other and smiling...nor could she help noticing that no one else seemed to notice.

As Rainbow stretched out to sip her drink, her wings flared on their own, causing her to gasp in pain as the burn on her right wing was pulled badly. All discussion immediately silenced.

"Rainbow, darling, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Rarity was immediately checking on her.

"Did ya pull a muscle, Sugarcube?" Applejack put her forehooves on the table for a better look.

The others expressed concern with their gazes...save Twilight, who took a look and saw the burn. "Rainbow, what happened to you?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she tried to close her wings. "Got to close to a thaumic discharge," she mumbled.

Twilight put her horn to the burn. "Where were you that got you close enough to a magic blast to be burned like this, and how come you haven't had anyone see to it?" Her horn began to glow.

As healing magic flowed over ehr wing, Rainbow sighed in relaxation. "I was working on the Shore Wall."

Fluttershy gasped. "Why would you be doing something so dangerous?"

The others - save Twilight - glanced at her in confusion. "Shore Wall?"

Fluttershy explained. "There's a solid wall of weather magic surrounding the entirety of Equestria. It's how pegasi can control the weather throughout the country without being disturbed by other weather patterns from beyond. While the Land Wall is rather sturdy and only needs to receive maintenance every decade or so - short of really bad weather on the other side - the Shore Wall needs to be mantained at least once a year, as it has to hold back ocean weather, which is much stronger and much more dangerous."

Twilight stepped back as she finished healing Rainbow's wing. "I read about it while I was studying in Canterlot. Some of the strongest pegasi magic in history went into constructing the wall, and it's anchored in unicorn enchantments and bound to the land by Earth Pony workings. It's some of the oldest magic in Equestria." Twilight bounced a little. "Celestia said in her last letter that she might let me go with the pegasi crew that mantains the Land Wall next year to examine the workings!" She let out a happy squeal. "But why were you working on the Shore Wall, Rainbow? Like Fluttershy said, it's incredibly dangerous."

Rainbow shrugged her shoudlers, flipping her wings to her sides. "That's why the assignment comes with hazard pay, Twilight."

"Hazard pay?" Applejack asked suddenly. "Rainbow, have you got a problem we need to hear about?"

"No, nothing like that! Just gotta start saving up for Scoot's college fund, you know?"

"College fund?" they all asked her, shocked.

"Yeah, I know what you're all thinking!" Rainbow began, swaggering again. "Scoots really been hitting the books - brought home nothing but straight A's since I took her in - and of course, she's nearly as awesome as I am, so she should be a shoe in for every scholarship program out there!" She looked at them all seriously. "But this is my little sister we're talking about. I'm not taking any chances."

As most of the others were rather slackjawed, Rarity was the first to respond. "Rainbow Dash, that is very forward thinking and responsible of you. I'm very proud of you." She chuckled. "I think most of our shock was that we thought we'd have to talk to you about starting it up, since you'd never talked about saving before."

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Hey, I've always looked towards the future, Rarity...even if it was kinda shallow before I took in Scoots. I just have more important goals now. Speaking of looking at the future, though...think I could speak with you privately on the way to pick up Scoots?"

"Certainly, Darling. I'm watching Sweetie Belle for my parents this week, so I can surprise her by picking her up."

"Aw, shoot," Applejack said. "Ah just remembered, ah need to get back to the farm pronto. It's comin on Applebuckin season, and I need ta make sure everythangs ready. Say, Rare's..."

"I'd be happy to pick up Apple Bloom and see her home while I'm getting Sweetie Belle."

Applejack smiled. "Thanks, Rarity. Catch ya all later." With that, she turned to head home at a gallop.

With that as a signal, everypony - everyone, Rainbow had to count Spike - went their seperate ways. Rarity glanced at her as they walked. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Rainbow thought for a bit. "Would you prefer I was blunt or tactful?"

"To be perfectly honest, Rainbow Dash...blunt. You haven't quite mastered tact, and I'd like to actually know what you're trying to say."

"Alright. I was hoping to talk about you and Spike."

Rarity lifted her head, trying to supress a blush. "I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm talking about the fact that every night I left before dawn to handle Canterlot's weather while Fancy Feet was off duty, I saw you and Spike cuddling up on that hill just outside the town under the moonlight."

Rarity looked straight at Rainbow. "You...you were spying on me? On us?"

"Not intentionally!" Rainbow hastened to assure her. "It's just that that's the fastest flight path between Ponyville and Canterlot. Although I did wonder how come you haven't told the rest of us about you two getting together."

At first Rarity looked conflicted...but then she sighed. "It was Spike's idea. He was worried that if it got out about...us...it might affect my career, given how...judgemental about such things upper class ponies - my primary clientele - can be. I didn't really care, I wanted to tell everypony...but Spike was adamant. I've been trying to talk him around for weeks."

Rainbow chuckled. "Maybe you should just have him send a letter to Celestia asking for her advice on the matter. Bet that would shut him up."

Rarity shook her head. "No, we need to settle this between us. We'll work past it."

"Okay...but how come that meant not telling us?"

"Well...it's mostly Twilight and Pinkie, I'm afraid. Twilight...doesn't exactly have the best track record for keeping secrets, and Pinkie..."

Rainbow sighed. "Is Pinkie. The moment you told her, she'd want to throw you a party and invite all of Ponyville."

"Exactly." Rarity grew pensive for a moment, then sighed. "So...why did you ask? I assume it wasn't gossip mogering, as that's MY specialty."

Rainbow hesitated for a bit, then blurted out, "What's it like?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Having someone so special to you, and knowing you mean just as much to them...falling asleep wrapped up with them like that. What's it like being in love?" Rainbow bit her lip, having trouble believing she was actually asking this...but her last discussion with Luna had left her thoughtful.

Rarity smiled, her eyes shining as she was clearly looking at her own memories. "It's...it's...it's so hard to describe. Every morning, he's the first thing on my mind, and the last every night as I fall asleep. I dream of being with him, and every moment I'm with him I feel electrified. His every glance sends shivers through me, and..." Here she blushed. "When we kiss, it's...it's..."

Rainbow smiled. "The best possible thing?"

"Exactly! And when I fall asleep wrapped in his loving arms, I just...well, let's just say this next week watching Sweetie Belle is going to be especially hard, since I can't leave her alone at night, and I can't really see anyway I could have SPike over without raising suspicions, you know what I mean?"

Rainbow nodded. "Yeah, I can see why that would be hard...unless you were to host a sleepover for Sweetie and the other CMC, and asked Spike to help you watch them since their getting to be such a hoofful as they grow."

Rarity's eyes widened. "THANK YOU, Rainbow Dash! That's brilliant. I don't know how I'll be able to thank you properly-"

"Just work things out to the point where you tell the others about you and SPike...and make sure I'm there to see their faces!" Rainbow Dash grinned wickedly. "Can't wait to see how they react. Oh, and don't let Scootaloo catch you and SPike curled up together during the sleepover without a good explanation ready. I DON'T want any awkward questions I'm not ready for."

Rarity chuckled. "I'll be sure to do that."

Rainbow smiled as the three fillies raced up to them, and their excited response to the sleepover idea was music to both mares ears.

Rainbow Dash stared at the pile of bills and financial paperwork on her desk, wracking ehr brain to see how she could make the numbers add up. She sighed fitfully as she leaned back in her chair, rubbing her sore neck.

Gentle hooves rested on her neck, kneeding the sore muscles as Rainbow sighed in pleasure. "Thanks..." she whispered quietly.

"Thanks are unneccessary Rainbow Dash," a familiar voice responded, and Dash's eyes flew open to see it was none other than Princess Luna massaging her neck.

She blinked a bit. "Luna? Am I dreaming?"

"You are."

"Oh...are you really here, or am I just dreaming you?"

Luna chuckled. "A very strange question, Rainbow Dash. How would you tell the difference? Do you normally dream of me?"

"Uhh...not sure how to answer that."

Luna smiled. "I am only teasing you, my is the real me. I noticed your dreams this night were disquieting, so I thought to ease your slumber...but these dreams are not oens I can so easily banish."

"Yeah...this is something I need to work through." She rolled her head. "Where'd you learn to be so good at massage?"

Luna smiled widely. "I ruled alongside Celestia for a long time before I became Nightmare Moon. Since I had little else to do as ponies had not yet learned to embrace the night and my Night Court was rather empty, I spent my night in study. I have quite a dew skills that have no bearing on rulership...although my sister avails herself of my 'magic hooves' whenever I have the time."

Rainbow grinned. "I can see why." Rainbow relaxed. Then she turned back to the papers...before pushing them aside. "Well, I can't get any work done when I'm asleep...even if I did fall asleep at my desk. ...I wonder what Scootaloo's dreaming about at Carousel Boutique?"

"She is not yet asleep," Luna said impishly. "What did you expect of those three at a sleepover?"

Rainbow chuckled. "It's like when I was a filly at sleepovers...the first rule of sleepovers: no one sleeps."

Luna giggled. "Indeed. Although I admit I have never had such an experience, given my nocturnal nature."

A lightbulb appeared over Rainbow's head. "Then maybe sometime you should come by when the six of us are having a sleepover! We'll have to hold it at Applejack's barn to have room, but I'm sure we can manage!"

Luna smiled. "That would be most wonderful." She touched her horn gently to Rainbow's mane. "Pleasant dreams, Rainbow Dash."

With that, Luna left Rainbow's dream and returned to her duties as Princess of the Night. Rainbow slept on, her dreams no longer troubled.

Rainbow flew up to her supervisor's desk, her expression nervous. "Say, Boss...can I have tomorrow off, by any chance?"

Boss - that was the pony's actual name, or the shortened version of it at any rate - looked up at her. "I'm afraid that's quite impossible, Rainbow Dash."

"Aw, come on!" she begged. "It's the Sisterhoove's Social at Sweet Apple Acres tomorrow, and I promised Scoots I'd be there!"

From behind her, Fancy Feet guffawed. "Still babying the dodo?" he asked loudly.

As Rainbow Dash tensed up at his laughter, ready to act on it this time, a quiet voice silenced the entire compound. "What was that you just said?"

Rainbow smiled, as she recognized the voice. As she turned, she saw nearly every pegasus in the compound standing to attention, sweating bullets...save for Fancy Feet, who was cowering away from the pegasus who gazed upon him with displeasure from his single eye.

He was large for a pegasus, about a hoof taller than Big Mac and leanly muscled, making him about half again as large as any pefasus there. His golden coat was only just beginning to go silver with age, although his red mane and tail were as bright as they were in his youth. Numerous scars crisscrossed over his body, the two largest ones being the one under his eyepatch and the one that completely encircled the base of his right hind leg. His right eye was a steel gray, and his Cutie mark was a yellow starburst against a red starburst, with speckles of red across it. He carried a nearly overpowering air of command about him.

He glared down at the cowering pegasus. "I asked you a question...I'm waiting for an answer."

"N-n-n-n-n-n-nothing Admiral! I didn't say nothing!"

The Admiral's voice gave the Royal Canterlot Voice a run for its money."YOU MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR A PEGASUS! I'VE SEEN HUMMINGBIRDS WITH MORE GUTS AND WING STRENGTH THAN YOU, YOU WORTHLESS PILE OF FEATHERS! DROP AND GIVE ME 200 AND THEN GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU ROTTEN BIGGOTTED SCUM, AND RETHINK THAT ATTITUDE OF YOURS BEFORE I SEE YOU AGAIN, OR I'LL TEACH YOU THE REAL MEANING OF DOD WHEN I KICK YOU OFF THE CLOUDS WITH CHAINS ON YOUR WINGS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Y-yes-"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Fancy Feet immediately started doing push ups.

"WITH YOUR WINGS!"

"Sir yes sir!"

The Admiral turned his back on Fancy Feet disdainfully and approached the desk. As he approached, Rainbow Dash stood at attention and saluted. After the Wonderbolts, there was only one pony Dash recognized as being more awesome than herself: Admiral Quickhoof "One-eye" Bloodmane, retired commander of the Equestrian Armada.

"Rainbow Dash, reporting for inspection, SIR!"

Bloodmane examind her for a moment. "At ease, soldier!" he barked.

Rainbow put her hoof back on the ground, smiling at him. "What brings you here, sir?"

"I'd hear something disturbing through scuttlebut, and I wanted confirmation from the source." He went right up to the desk. "What's this I hear about a Level 3 storm scheduled over Ponyville tomorrow?"

"WHAT?" Rainbow Dash demanded in shock.

Boss nodded. "As I was about to explain to Rainbow Dash, due to some weather problems in other regions, we need to release a level three storm over Ponyville tomorrow afternoon in order to balance the country's weather system. It's where the wheather patterns are focusing the magic, so we need a large storm there to ablance things out, which is why you can't have the day off, Rainbow. We need every senior weather pony on duty there tomorrow to keep the storm from tearing the town apart."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Got it. Okay if I go alert the town officials regarding the change?"

Boss nodded. "I was about to tell you to do that."

Bloodmane stepped forward. "I'll go with you. This old flier's still got a few fights lef tin him."

"I've no doubt!" Rainbow said happily. The two of them began the gentle glide back down to Ponyville.

The Admiral spoke up. "So I heard you adopted young Scootaloo?"

Rainbow smiled. "Yeah, I did."

Bloodmane nodded. "Good of you. And how are other things in Ponyville?"

"You know, the usual."

"Is the town still standing?"

"Barely!" Dash laughed. She noticed the Admiral's tension. "Still no sign of Slick Shades, huh?"

Bloodmane shook his head. "No. He seems to ahve a made a clean getaway from the hospital I put him in. Even after all these years, I was SURE I'd have sniffed out his trail by now!"

"Sir, it's okay. He probably high tailed it right out of Equestria after what you did to him."

"After what he tried to do to you, can you blame me?"

Rainbow shook her head. "Not at all." They glided down to Fluttershy's cottage. "I'll let you alert her, shall I?"

He smiled. "I hope her guest bed's not in use." He went up to the door and knocked.

Fluttershy opened the door. "Yes, can I help-OH!"

Few ever got to see this side of teh Admiral, as the fierce gleam left his eye and his entire expression became...goofy. "Who's the little shy one who sets my heart a flutter?" He lunged in and began to tickle Fluttershy. "It's my Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy giggled helplessly for a time, then threw her forelegs around the Admiral's neck. "Hi Daddy!" she said happily.

Rainbow took that time to fly off to Sweet Apple Acres. Seeing Applejack in the field, she swooped down. "Applejack, you need to reschedule the Sisterhooves Social!"

Applejack glanced up at her. "Couldn't get time off, huh?"

"It's not that! A Level 3 storm's been scheduled for tomorrow afternoon!"

"Umm...not sure what that means..."

"The storm that left you and Rarity stranded at Twilight's for a slumber party was only a level 2."

"Great Galloping Grannies! Will it be safe to go out in?"

"Probably not, so you need to make sure everyone's inside and all the doors are locked. I'm gonna go warn everyone else."

"Okay, sugarcube...but what about you? You're gonna be right out in the middle of it, aren'tcha?"

"Afraid so. I'll make sure Scootaloo knows to be home by noon. She should be safe enough there."

"Right. I'll go make preperations for any fixing up that needs to be done afterwards."

Rainbow nodded and flew off to warn everyone else. With the warnings delivered, she flew home, where Scootaloo waited. She listened carefully as Rainbow explained about the next day, and promised she'd be home by noon. Her worries put aside for the time, Rainbow curled up to sleep, cuddling Scootaloo.

"Easy now, Cloud Chaser! We need to be careful with this storm!"

Rainbow carefully guided the pegasi that held the mystical container which carried the Level 3 storm. Given the potency of such storms, they couldn't be assembled like other storms, they had to be released all at once. As such, one of the most dangerous parts of the job was transporting the storm, as the container was suspended from several pegasi by mystic chains. In the distant past, such containers had once carried such storms as weapons.

Rainbow Dash fretted over the transport, not wanting anything to go wrong. When they were halfway to Ponyville, however, she noticed something odd. The seals on teh container were glowing, which meant they were weakening. "This can't be good," she said, flying down to examine it.

Before she could reach it, however, the seals suddenlyburst, and the storm came boiling out, filled with rapid bursts of lightning and gale force winds, and streamed straight for Ponyville.

"What in Tartarus?" Rainbow shouted out, charging after the storm.

The storm followed the flow of weather magic and settled over Ponyville, lightning striking rapidly as furious winds and pouring rain lashed the town. Rainbow managed to catch up, but she knew several things had gone wrong and lives could be in danger. The storm had gotten here much too soon - most of the other pegasi were still miles away - and the storm was much too strong.

She flew up to the clouds, noticing the Admiral joining her and a breif plume of smoke leave the library window. That meant help was on the way. As she flew around, doing what she could to keep the storm under control, she passed over her house. She glanced down to make sure Scootaloo had made it home safely-

There was Scootaloo, desperately fluttering her wings as she hung onto a grappling hook launched from her scooter embeded in the very edge of the cloud runway...which was already beginning to fray in the storm's fury.

"SCOOT!" Rainbow cried as she dove, her cry lost in the storm. She managed to catch hold of Scootaloo just as the grappel lost its purchase. She then struggled against the winds to the open window and shoved the filly in, slamming the window shut. However, as she flew back to try and get to the storm, a cart flew up in the wind and caught her. The last thing she saw was Scootaloo's scared expression before she hit the ground wings first and everything went dark.

-Beep- -Beep- -Beep- -Beep-

Rainbow groaned as that sound heralded her return to conciousness. Before opening her eyes, she took stock of her situation. She was on a bed, stomach down, and there was pain throughout her body, but especially in her wings. The beeping indicated she was in the hospital. She opened her eyes.

Standing before her was Princess Luna, Spitfire, and Miracle Marx, Ponyville's premiere emergency doctor/comedian/philosopher. Rainbow blinked for a time. "It's bad huh?" she said quietly.

"Could be worse," MM said quietly. "Although...I wouldn't reccomend looking over your shoulders."

"As if I could move..." Rainbow blinked. "Luna? Spitfire? What are you doing here?"

"When Twilight's letter reached Celestia, we immediately departed," Luna said quietly. "We made all possible haste."

"The Wonderbolts were able to get the storm under control," Spitfire said calmly. "There's an investifation underway as to how a level 5 storm wound up in a level 3 container."

"Level 5?" Rainbow said shocked. She shuddered. "That's a wepons grade storm."

Spitfire nodded. "You can see why we need to get to the bottom of this, and why we need you back on your wings ASAP."

Rainbow blinked. "Scootaloo! Is she okay?"

Luna smiled. "She is with Twilight and the others. They are tending to her. Thankfully, damage to the town was minimal."

Rainbow nodded. "So doc, how long until I'm out of here?"

MM looked at the chart. "A month bare minimum, I'm afraid."

"WHAT?" Rainbow tried to sit up but it hurt too much. "It can't be that bad, can-" She looked over her shoulder. "-it...?"

Her wings were suspended at full extension on a complicated rope and pulley system. She could plainly see that her wings had been seriously mangled, with no less than three breaks in each bone and several feathers torn out completely. She shuddered, making herself look away.

"I'm afraid it is that bad," the doctor said calmly. "While the rest of you will heal rather rapidly, your wings took the full brunt of your fall."

"But...but I can't miss a month's work!" Rainbow said desperately. "I only adopted Scoots six months ago! It's still the probationary period! If I miss that much work - if I leave her alone that long - they'll take her away from me and I'll never get her back!"

MM sighed sadly. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do there. It's the only way they'll heal-"

"Can't you rig up a walking cast or something, so i can do Earth Pony work-"

"Absolutely not!" the doctor interrupted. "Young lady, this is the only option. Even magic can't help your wings heal at this point. If your wings don't remain immobilized for the next month, they will not heal right, and you will never fly again!"

Never fly again...

Never fly again...

The words echoed in Rainbow's mind as she stared at the doctor. Luna was staring in shock, and Spitfire had taken a couple of steps back. Rainbow thought about this, seeing all ehr dreams of being a Wonderbolt, the joy of flight, her life as a pegasus...

Against this she weighed her promises to Scootaloo, the filly's joy at having a home, how much she loved the little squirt...if they took her away, who knew what would happen to her?

There was only one decision she would accept.

"Then take them off," she said, her quiet voice unaccountably loud in the silent room. Luna put her hoof to her mouth in shock. Spitfire looked like she'd been punched in the gut.

Miracle Marx spoke up. "A-are you sure, young lady?"

"You heard me, doctor. Take them off."

"A-alright." The doctor was obviously quite shaken. "It will take a couple of days to prepare-"

"You've got one," Rainbow snarled out. "Then I take them off with my own teeth."

As the doctor left, Rainbow buried her face in her pillow as she felt the fall of all her dreams...and never saw Spitfire flee the room, a trail of tears in her wake. 


	6. Releif

6. Releif

Rainbow walked along a river of sand. The world was contained within a ball of glass, tapering to a point that the river flowed to endlessly. As she walked along, the world within the glass seemed to get smaller, but it was only that she grew bigger. As she walked, memories of old times passed through the air.

She walked past the shadows of her first Wonderbolt show, meeting Spitfire for the first time. She walked past the shadows that poured forth from the unopened door, when she had her encounter with the stallion called Slick Shades. She walked past her first Sonic Rainboom, her mother's illness, moving to Ponyville, meeting her friends...

She paused as she stumbled across her first meeting with Scootaloo, reaching out to brush that purple mane, only to have the mists of time waver and the memory fade to the past. She passed the offer of induction into the Wonderbolts...which she had turned down. She walked past the decision she'd made to adopt Scootaloo, and paused to watch the moment when Scootaloo had seen the Certificate, and thrown herself into Rainbow's loving embrace. Rainbow hesitated in that moment, letting it fill her with joy, before she walked down the sandy river speckled with her tears.

The sand flowed faster now as it raced towards the tappered point of the glass bulb. Beyond, she could see another bulb on the other side, linked to the one she was in, and braced in a wooden frame. She squeezed herself through the tiny gap along with the sand, wincing as she heard the snap as her wings were crushed.

At that moment, the glass bulbs vanished and the river of sand flowed forward into an incredibly large pair of trousers. Entering the waistband, the sand divided to flow down each leg, with a bit pooling at the divide. Down the left leg of the trousers, Rainbow spied a cloud mansion in her colors, with the Wonderbolts insignia in front of the door. The manor was well appointed, everything one would want out of a cloud house...but there was only the one bed.

Down the right leg, the sand flowed to a simple wooden house, the home of an Earth Pony. It was simple and quiet, very unassuming, the home of one who was content to simply live. Inside the furniture was sparse, a couple of couches, a table...and two beds, one large one small. A small filly the color of the sunset slept fitfully in the smaller bed.

Without hesitation, Rainbow set off down the right leg, and the trousers faded into mists as the river of sand became Ponyville's main street. She walked right up to the house - situated equadistant between Sugarcube Corner and the Post Office - and pushed the door open. As the crackle of the fireplace filled her ears, Rainbow walked up to the smaller bed, reaching out to touch Scootaloo.

"You are here sooner than I expected," Princess Luna said from the couch by the fireplace, watching Rainbow.

Rainbow looked over to her. "Kinda figured this was a dream," she said with a smile. "It was a bit heavy with the metaphors. ...why are you surprised? You obviously knew the choice I would make...have made."

Luna nodded. "I had thought there might be more hesitation."

Rainbow glanced down at Scootaloo as she tossed and turned. "When we were first sent after the Elements of Harmony, there was a broken rope bridge we had to cross. When I flew across to repair it, I was confronted by a group that called themselves the Shadowbolts. They offered me the fame and glory that had always been my dream when I wanted to be a Wonderbolt...but they said I had to leave my friends behind, choose between my friends or my dreams."

Luna nodded sadly. "That was I, whilst I was still Nightmare Moon. I am sorry I did that to you and your friends."

Rainbow shrugged. "It's no big. It taught me something important about myself. No matter what, when it's a choice between my friends or my dreams, I choose my friends, always. Family's no different." Rainbow nuzzled Scootaloo as she tossed and turned. "I'd think, if I was dreaming Scootaloo, she'd be sleeping peacefully...or bouncing around wanting to play."

Luna smiled sadly. "Her sleep is fitful because her sleep is fitful."

Rainbow blinked. "That was either very zen or very obscure. Scoot could probably figure it out, but I'm not exactly a brainiac."

Luna chuckled. "When two ponies share a strong emotional connection, their dreams can become linked. In this case, Scootaloo sleeps right now, but her sleep is fitful, as she does not sleep well, her dream tormented by the decision you have made." Luna ignored Rainbow's wince. "As such, she manifests in your dream in a fitful slumber."

Rainbow looked down at Scootaloo. "Then...do you think she'll hear me? If I do something to ease her sleep?"

Luna shrugged. "She might...if your heart is strong enough to reach hers."

Rainbow nodded. She smiled down at Scootaloo, stroking her mane softly, and began to sing.  
"La la lu, la la lu,  
Oh my little Star Sweeper I'll sweep the stardust for you."

Luna put a hoof to her mouth. She knew this melody. As Scootaloo's movements quieted, Rainbow continued to sing.

"La la lu, la la lu,  
Little soft, fluffy sleeper Here comes a pink cloud for you."

Rainbow touched her hoof to the bed, and bed and blankets turned into one of Discord's cotton candy clouds, with Scootaloo gently nestled within it. As Scootaloo's nose twitched, she shoved some of the cloud into her mouth, eating it with a quiet 'nom nom' noise. Luna struggled to hold back a squeal at how cute it was.

"La la lu, la la lu,  
Little wandering angel,  
Fold up your wings,  
Close your eyes."

Scootaloo's movement slowly stilled as she drifted into peaceful doze, a quiet, "Sis..." her last vocalization.

"La la lu, la la lu And may love be your keeper La la lu, la la lu, la la lu."

As she finished singing, Rainbow leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Scootaloo's forehead, eliciting a happy sound from the dozing filly. "There now," Rainbow said quietly, "little star sweeper, dream on." Turning, she saw Luna struggling to hold back tears. "Luna? Is something wrong?"

"Rainbow...where did you learn that melody?"

Rainbow shrugged. "It's the lulaby my mom always sang to me. Why?"

Luna shook her ehad. "It's nothing, really. I'm just...pleased to see the melody has lasted for so long. It...it was the song my mother sang to me whilst I was in the cradle. I haven't heard it for such a very long time..."

Rainbow walked over without thinking, and gently nuzzled Luna to comfort her as her dreamworld slowly went white.

Twilight entered Rainbow's hospital room quietly, not wanting to disturb the two sleepers. Rainbow had fallen asleep shortly after making her decision to remove her wings. Scootaloo had been allowed in to see her on the condition she didn't wake her, and now slept fitfully, curled up against the bed with her head by Rainbow's hoof. Twilight carefully set the large book down on a nearby table as she stared at the framework that supported Rainbow's damaged wings. She opened the book to the pages she'd need for the spell and gulped as she once more realized the enormity of the task she was attempting.

Spike stepped in behind her, carrying a small bottle in one claw. "Twilight," he whispered, "are you sure you know what you're doing? Can you really pull this off?"

"To be perfectly honest, Spike...I have no idea. In all honesty, I probably CAN'T pull this off. But that won't stop me from trying. Just do two things for me. Make sure nothing disturbs my concentration...and when I'm finished make sure I drink that potion. I won't want to, since the stuff smells and tastes vile, but I'll have to."

Spike nodded as he held up the bottle, the liquid within glowing green. "Understood."

Nodding, Twilight read the formulae in the book and began to concentrate, trying to force her magic down to a single point. This wasn't like other spells she'd worked, which involved making her magic flow along a given pattern. Here, she had to compress her magic - all of it - down to a single point until she triggered a thaumic fusion reaction, creating the tiniest spark of the unique magical energy that powered this spell. That spark would then flow and expand, powering the entire spell...but if she lost focus before the spark was created, the entire thing would blow up in her face.

As Scootaloo began to toss and turn, Twilight struggled to mantain her focus...and then Rainbow's hoof moved to touch Scootaloo's cheek, and even in her sleep Rainbow began to sing. As Twilight heard the song, she gained new focus, and forced her magic tighter and tighter, smaller and smaller. Finally, at the utter most edge of her consciousness, she heard the sound like a set of claws snapping, and the single spark formed...the spark of periculum.

As her vision faded to white, she slumped over the large chest that appeared before her.

Rainbow blinked her eyes slowly as she woke up. She turned to examine her surroundings, the pain of her body and wings seeming a faint memory.

A voice reached her ears. "Come on, Twilight. You need to drink this, you told me to make sure you did."

That was Spike. Rainbow turned, and saw Spike leaning over Twilight, trying to force ehr to drink a vile looking green potion. He eventually managed it by holding her nose closed and then putting it to her mouth when she opened it to breathe. The potion drunk, Twilight coughed for a time, then opened her eyes to grin at Rainbow. "It worked," she gasped out.

"What worked?" Rainbow asked, getting to her hooves. She paused, realizing she could stand up. Glancing over her shoulders, she saw the framework swinging freely, empty. "W-where are my wings?"

Twilight laughed more. "The doc said your wings had to be immobilized for a month to heal up proper." She tapped the chest. "He never said they had to be attatched to you during that time."

Rainbow looked closer at the chest. On the front were a few strange designs and guages, one which read "2%" and another, a timer which counted down from "30:23:59.27", and an image that looked like her broken wings. Other than that, the entire design looked so vamiliar. "Is that-?"

Twilight nodded. "Uh huh. Same spell...with a few tweaks."

Rainbow laughed. "Who ever thought we'd be grateful to that bastard, huh?"

Their laughter roused Scootaloo, who stared from the chest to the two adult mares in confusion before turning to Spike. "What did I miss?" she asked in confusion.

"Dear Princess Celestia,  
Today I learned a lesson about family. I know Applejack told you that family was the first group of friends you had, but for me it's a little bit different. My friends BECAME my family, and have been there for me whenever I needed them.  
Today, however, Twilight showed just how far family will go for its own. Using a spell she found in an ancient tome, she recreated the chest Discord put my wings in when he played his game with us in the hedge maze. Using the spell, she put my wings into the chest just like Discord did. Now, my wings will slowly heal inside the chest no matter what I'm doing with the rest of my body. When they are fully healed, the chest will open at my touch and I'll have my wings back.  
I had thought, given how horribly my wings were injured, I would have to choose between ever flying again or keeping Scootaloo. Now, thanks to Twilight, I won't have to.  
I'll keep you updated on how this goes. For now, I gotta calm down a bouncing filly who's gonna get her ehad stuck in another ceiling if she's not careful, and this one's not cloud!  
Your loyal subject,  
Rainbow Dash."

Celestia folded up the letter once more as she walked through the statue garden. She had read it several times, and it had led her to only one conclusion...one she had to check. This was why she had come here alone. Staring at the statue she had approached, she flinched. Her suspicions were confirmed. When she spoke, however, her voice was calm. "You block with your lion paw, Discord."

Discord's statue lowered the eagle talon. "I knew I'd missed something," he replied calmly. "So what did you want to talk about, Celestia? Since you came like this, I assume talk is what you're after?"

Celestia steeled herself. "Did you teach Twilight the spell to take Rainbow's wings?"

"Of course I did, Celestia. Unlike some ponies, I clean up my own messes."

Celestia blinked. "It was you! You're the one who turned that storm into a level 5!"

"Of course I did. I was teaching you a lesson."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just this, Celestia." Discord floated up to be eye to eye with her. "The Elements of Harmony were never placed in mortal grasp for a reason. When next you examine the Elements, I'll wager bits to beans that at least one of those baubels will be completely powerless."

"What have you done, Discord?"

"Moi? I haven't done anything Celestia. This is your doing. Because you put the Elements in the hooves of mortals, they are becoming the living vessels of their power. Rainbow was the first to form the full bond and absorb its power when she pushed her own life aside to adopt Scootaloo. This was proven when she chose to give up her wings rather than risk losing her, failing her, breaking her promise to her." Discord chuckled. "I don't know how many of the others have forged that full strength bond yet, taking the entirety of the Elements' power into themselves. However, you should probably check."

Celestia glowered at him. "You say this like it is a bad thing that Harmony's power has come to life."

"OF COURSE IT'S A BAD THING!" Discord shouted suddenly. "What do you think will happen to your precious Harmony if one of the Elements living vessels dies?"

Celestia stepped back, shocked. She steeled herself. "If you seek to harm any of them, I swear to-"

She was interrupted as Discord cracked up laughing. "HARM THEM? Why in Chaos' name would I want to harm them? It would be as bad for me if one of them died as it would be for you!"

Celestia stared in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"It's the reason the power of Harmony was placed in the gems in the first place, with Chaos bound to an immortal. The balance between the two forces is what allows life - of any sort - to survive in a magically energized environment like Equestria. THAT'S your real job, Celestia...mantaining that balance. And that's where you dropped the ball by letting those six deal with Nightmare Moon, leaving them to clean up your mess."

"But what else could I-" Celestia shook herself. "Why should I listen to you? You've been my enemy since days of-"

"Enemy shmenemy, Celestia. We represented opposite forces...but enemies is far too strong. I may be Chaos, but I know full well how important the Balance is...as my first act when I became the Vessel of CHaos was to create the Elements of Harmony." With that last statement, Discord vanished from view, leaving only the statue in it's original configuration and a confused and frightened Celestia behind. 


	7. 40 Cooler

7. 40% Cooler

Celestia walked up to the Vault as she set the sun. "What am I doing?" she mumbled to herself. "Am I really going to lsiten to a word that...monster has to say? Really, claiming he made the Elements? Preposterous!" She stood before the vault. "And yet here I am...checking to see if the rest of his words were true. Still, it doesn't pay to take chances." Inserting her horn into the lock, she opened the door. Levitating the chest within, she carefully eased it open. What she saw within nearly made her drop the chest.

All six Elements were lined up in the chest as they were supposed to be...but the Element of Loyalty had gone completely gray! The Element of Magic was the same, as was Generosity. The power had left them completely! Kindness and Honesty still had most of their power, but they were starting to fade. Laughter only had a spark of color at its center. "It can't be..." Celestia barely whispered.

"Sister, is something wrong?"

Celestia quickly snapped the chest shut. "Of course not, Luna. Everything's fine, all things considered." The last thing she needed right now was Luna trying to solve this riddle. It could prove even more disastorous then it already was.

"Why were you examining the Elements?" Luna asked, confused.

Celestia kept a cool head...barely. "I had thought to use the Element of Loyalty to scry Rainbow Dash's condition," she lied blandly.

Luna's eyes widened. "Is that possible?"

"Obviously not, since it didn't work." Celestia winced internally at having to lie to her own sister...but Luna touched the dreams of every pony in Equestria. She couldn't risk this leaking out until she knew how to deal with it. She needed to find someway to get Luna to leave so she could finish her examination of the Elements.

Luna's eyes brightened. "I can go check on her for you, sister! I must fly out to guide the moon anyway, and then you need not tire yourself. I know you are concerned."

Celestia smiled. "Thank you Luna, that's very kind of you."

"I worry for them, too, sister." Spreading her wings, Luna took flight.

Celestia turned back to the chest, opening it to examine the Elements once more, putting the entire conversation from her mind for the moment.

Rainbow Dash sat on her bed in her cloud house. She was lucky she could still walk on clouds without her wings. She had settled Scootaloo in easily enough as well, but she was ahving trouble sleeping. Without her wings, she just couldn't seem to get comfortable. She stared up at the chest, settled on her shelf. She couldn't even touch it to change its position, not until her wings were fully healed.

She heard something settle behind her. "Trouble sleeping, Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow turned around. "Hey, Luna." She smiled. "Yeah, I just can't seem to get comfortable. I mean, I've had my wings all my life, and now that they're gone...well..." She sighed. "It feels wierd."

Luna smiled. "That is quite the understatement, I'm sure." She stood next to the bed, smiling at Rainbow. "But it's not just physical discomfort that disturbs you, is it?"

Rainbow shook her head. "No, it's not just that. Without my wings, I feel like I've been...diminished. Knowing I'll get them back, I feel...weak." She glowered up at the chest. "I hate feeling weak."

Luna nodded. "Because of what Slick Shades did to you?"

Rainbow nodded. She'd talked with Luna about that event from her foalhood. "He acted like he'd be my friend and help me...told me he'd help me become strong and fast to be a Wonderbolt, and I followed him...and then he..." She shuddered.

"Rainbow, you were just a filly. You had no chance against a full grown stallion."

"I know that, Luna. But...it was so easy for him. I couldn't fight at all. If...if Fluttershy hadn't brought her father, I would have been..."

Luna leaned her horn against Rainbow's forehead. They stayed that way for some time. "...and that's why you push yourself so hard, above and beyond what's needed to fulfill your dreams."

Rainbow nodded. "That's why I've always tried to be strong. ...that's why I hate to lose..."

"And that's why it's so hard to ask for help when you really need it? And accept it when it is offered?"

Rainbow winced. "I...I guess so, yeah. I...don't want anyone to see me as weak."

Luna smiled at Rainbow, then stepped back. There was a aint glow of magic, and then she stood there...in the form she had been in when she was first purged of Nightmare Moon.

Rainbow stared. "L-luna?"

Luna smiled shyly. "Both my sister and I understand well what you mean, about the need to appear strong. We have crafted forms from our magic to appear before our subjects as, safe within our full power. But...our true form is very much like that of any other pony. We have to be strong, for everyone's sake. But Rainbow..." Luna stepped up onto the bed, sitting in front of Rainbow. "That does not mean we don't accept help when we need it...or want it." She opened her wings and wrapped them around Rainbow, lightly brushing the tips of her feathers against Rainbow's flight muscles where her wings would have been.

Rainbow shuddered at the touch. It felt...strange. Exciting, thrilling, so good...she didn't understand. But at the same time, thoughts and emotions she'd long pushed aside began to surface. "L-luna..."

"Please, Rainbow Dash," Luna whispered. "Won't you let me be there for you?"

Rainbow could feel her breath coming in shallow gasps. A deep yearning inside her awoke, the aching loneliness she'd hidden away, hidden from out of fear, a fear she'd never have admitted to anyone before now...she stared helplessly into Luna's eyes. "Luna...I'm scared..."

Luna smiled at her. "You don't have to be," she whispered back. She leaned in.

As their lips touched, Rainbow's senses realed, losing herself in the kiss. All the fear inside faded away as she felt Luna's warmth, her kindness...her love. Signs she hadn't really payed attention to began to make sense. Luna had been visiting her dreams far more often than would really be considered normal for just dispersing nightmares. All their talks, all their time together...how could she not have seen.

As they parted, Rainbow struggled to find something to say, but all that came out was, "...so cool..."

Luna giggled. "The cool has been doubled," she whispered back, smiling, relief flooding her that she had been accepted.

As the moon set, Celestia prepared to raise the sun...and paused. Luna wasn't in Canterlot. "Where is she? She's always returned before dawn." She began to pace. "Did...did something happen to her? Wait, I'm being silly. Maybe she just got...distracted by something. She does know so little of the modern world after all. ...even so..." Sitting down, she crafted a quick order to the Wonderbolts to seek out her sister...discretely. Remembering her conversation, she added that she was last seen heading for Ponyville.

Scootaloo woke up as the sunlight touched her eyes. She blinked for a bit, then got up and stretched. "Rainbow?" she asked. She wasn't surprised that her big sister wasn't up yet. Twilight had said Rainbow would probably sleep late. Walking through the house, Scoot saw that most of the lights were out. Coming to Rainbow's door, she slowly pushed it open a crack. "Rain-" she began, then froze. That wasn't Rainbow Dash on the bed.

Scootaloo stuck her head in quietly, examining the room carefully. Rainbow Dash was curled up on the bed, wrapped in the wing of a stranger...alicorn? Royal regalia was discarded about the room, and it had the symbol of the moon on it. Putting things together, Scootaloo closed the door with a smile.

Sweetie Belle had said that Rarity looked very different before she put on her makeup each morning. So that must be what Luna looked like without her morning makeup. Who knew? Then Scootaloo paused. Her big sister...and the princess? She couldn't help but chuckle. She wouldn't have seen it coming...but the blue against deeper blue had an...aesthetic appeal as they were curled up together. And besides that, Rainbow had looked happy as she slept, and so did Luna. Scoot certainly wasn't going to judge.

There was a knock on the door. Scootaloo raced over and opened it. "Hello-Spitfire?"

Spifire smiled down at Scootaloo. "Heya, kid. Is Rainbow up yet?"

Scootaloo shook her head. "Not yet."

Spitfire frowned. "I don't want to wake her...but I need to ask her something. It's important, on order of Celestia."

"You could ask me," Scoot piped up. "I might know."

Spitfire glanced down at the filly. "Alright, I suppose. But not a word to anyone, okay? No one except Rainbow is to hear about this."

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

Spitfire smirked. Then she leaned down. "Princess Luna didn't come back to Canterlot this morning, so I'm trying to find out where she is."

"Oh, she's here!" Scootaloo said, then winced.

"Here? What's she doing here?"

Thinking quickly, Scootaloo spun a story she hoped would hold up. "Well, see, Luna was worried about Rainbow Dash, what with her not having her wings for a month, so she decided she'd hang around for a few days until Rainbow was used to functioning as an Earth Pony. TO help her out. As a friend." She grinned, inwardly cursing herself at how many holes the story had.

Spitfire glanced down at her, quirking an eyebrow up. "Well, I suppose that makes sense. I can certainly report that to Celestia." Spitfire spread her wings. Glancing over, however, she smirked. "You might want to let your big sis know to get some curtains, though," she said, pointing.

Scootaloo looked. From the doorstep, you could see right into Rainbow Dash's bedroom window, where Rainbow and Luna were still curled up together. Scootaloo winced. "I'll tell her," she said quietly.

Spitfire nodded. "You're a good kid. Good luck." She took off to report to Celestia. ...she decided she wouldn't mention what she saw through the window. Celestia had enough to worry about as is. 


	8. Truth

8. Truth

Rainbow glanced down at Scootaloo. "You told Spitfire what?"

"I told her Luna was staying in Ponyville to look after you until you had adjusted to living like an Earth Pony." Scootaloo looked up at her big sister and the Princess calmly.

"Why would you say this? While I certainly would be happy to do so, it is an odd thing to mention." Luna, while somewhat pleased, was also confused.

Scootaloo smiled. "Well Princess, since it was Celestia who sent Spitfire to look for you, I kinda figured it was your business to decide when and how to tell your sister who you're dating. At least," she paused, suddenly nervous, "I assume that you two are dating, right? I didn't...misinterpret you two in bed together?"

Rainbow blushed. "Well, I guess, yeah, we'll...umm..."

Luna smiled. "We'll figure something out." She nuzzled Rainbow's neck affectionately.

Scootaloo smiled. "Anyway, the story I told Spitfire is the one she's going to tell Celestia...although she said I should tell you to get some curtains, sis."

Rainbow's blush deepend.

"Luna is where?" Celestia said in surprise.

Spitfire nodded. "She knew of your concern over Rainbow Dash in the current situation, so she's going to be staying with her, at least until she's adjusted to living like an Earth Pony."

Celestia nodded. "I see. I hadn't expected that of her, although she does consider Twilight and the others to be her friends, so it makes sense...I'll have to make sure this is filed as a matter of Royal Interest for the Protection of the Kingdom, given Rainbow Dash is one of the Harmony Bearers. Don't want this to look to Child Services like Rainbow is appealing to a civil authority for aid..."

As Celestia rambled a bit, Spitfire smiled to herself. Whether Rainbow Dash knew it or not, she had a lot of guardian angels watching over her, wanting her to succeed.

"...and yes, I think I should go check on things there as well. I know, perhaps I can convince Luna to compete in Sweet Apple Acres Sisterhooves Social with me!"

Spitfire felt she had to speak up here. "That might not be a good idea, Highness. While Princess Luna has managed to adjust herself to normal life in Ponyville, your presence might make things a bit...overly formal."

Celestia sighed. "I suppose you are right..." She took out a quill and quickly penned a letter. "However, I'm sure nopony could find fault with me having a friendly picnic with my favorite student and her friends. Such an intimate little gathering need not be formal."

Spitfire nodded. "The nobles will probably insist on you taking guards, though."

"I'm sure you and Soarin' will be more than up to the task."

Spitifre blinked. "I beg your pardon, Your Highness?"

Celestia smiled. "It will just be the three of us going on the picnic with the others," she said as she sent the letter. "Won't that be nice? You'll get a chance to spend some...informal time with Rainbow Dash and the others."

Spitfire nodded. "Yeah...wonderful..."

Since Celestia had told Luna via letter to stay in Ponyville as long as she felt neccessarry - being classified as a matter of Royal Interest meant that she could indefinately delay holding her Night Court during her 'investigations' - Luna saw no reason to hurry back to Canterlot. The roof of Rainbow's house gave her an excellent point from which to raise the moon each night, and from there she used her magic to sense where - if anywhere - she was needed for her duties as Night Princess. Since those duties were few recently - apparently, most of Equestria slept peacefully - she then spent her nights with Rainbow and Scootaloo...as well as the others.

Pinkie had actually insisted on holding a 'Recovery Party' for Rainbow, which was made into a sleepover in Applejack's barn. With all three CMC, all six Harmony Bearers, and one pleased Night Princess in attendance, it proved to be a full house. They talked and played long into the night, until eventually they all fell asleep close to dawn.

Rainbow Dash began working part time at anywhere that needed the work and could spare the bits to pay her. First day she Bucked and sold apples with Applejack. While that had gone well - somewhat - funds were always tight on the farm, so it didn't become a permanent position. Besides that...it soon became apparent that Apple Bloom was better at selling apples than Rainbow, as her gruff and aggressive air drove off potential customers.

Next, she tried helping out at Sugarcube Corner with Pinkie Pie. While Pinkie mared the store, Dash watched over Pumkin and Pound Cake. They adored her almost as much as they did Pinkie, and wound up drawing all over her with red marker. She then went to go mind the store with Pinkie, forgetting to wash the marker out first. For some reason, no pony wanted to buy any rainbow cupcakes that day.

She also tried working at the library and Carousel Boutique...but neither worked out well. She wound up just making a mess at the library, and she could not bear the fashion focus of the Boutique. Fluttershy didn't need any help with the animals, as her father was still staying over with her.

However, Derpy was able to get Rainbow a temp position with the post office delivering letters. While she wasn't as fast grounded as she was in the air, she was still pretty fast, and she knew Ponyville's streets quite well from low altitude stunts.

Scootaloo also pitched in trying to help earn some bits, with almost disastorous results. The "Cutie Mark Crusaders: Money Makers" project was thankfully caught before it got to out of hand, leading to a rather quick and informative lecture from Twilight regarding Equestria's counterfeiting laws.

By the end of the second week, however, things had more or less settled down, and everyone had arranged a day off for the scheduled picnic with Princess Celestia. Everyone actually made it to the field a little early, having everything et up well before the Princess was due to arrive. Fluttershy had told everyone her father was coming, too, although he might be a little late. While her comment about him 'chasing a scent' went over most ponies heads, Rainbow nodded, knowing what that was about.

Recognizing the field as the one she had seen Rarity and Spike cuddled up in on several nights, Rainbow caught Rarity's eye and smirked knowingly. However, to Rainbow's surprise, Rarity had then glanced from Rainbow to Luna and smirked right back. Rainbow ahdn't actually told anypony that she and Luna had gotten together. She figured she'd save that for a better time. Discussion with Luna had led to deciding to save it until after the adoption probationary period ended. How had Rarity figured it out?

Finally, Celestia arrived, flanked by Soarin' and Spitfire. "Hello, my little ponies," she said happily.

As greetings were exchanged, everypony settled down to enjoy the picnic. Celestia asked questions of everypony regarding what they'd been up to, and listened carefully to their answers. She seemed genuinely pleased to be amongst a group where formality was not a major concern.

Finally, her attention turned to Rainbow Dash. "And how goes things with you and Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow smiled. "Just swimmingly, Princess. Scoot's still bringing home all A's, as usual." Scootaloo blushed a bit. "I've also been adjusting to being without my wings. It's...both easier and harder than I thought it would be."

Celestia smiled and nodded. "I see. To be perfectly honest, I'm not surprised at the lengths you went to for Scootaloo's sake, to keep her once you'd adopted her." She sipped her tea. "Being adopted yourself, after all."

"EH?" The shocked response came from Twilight, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Pinkie, and Fluttershy...although Fluttershy, unlike the otehrs, didn't shout.

Celestia blinked. "I'm sorry. I thought your friends knew."

Rainbow shook her head. "I didn't exactly make a fuss. I mean, how often does the Sun Princess stick her hoof in when it comes to the adoption of a Pegasus filly." She ignored the stunned shock on the faces of her friends. "Although speaking of, Celestia, since it was you who brought me to my folks, I was wondering..." She paused. Spitfire had turned away, her eyes closed and her head down.

"Yes Rainbow Dash?" Celestia asked, watching Rainbow with interest.

Rainbow sat there for a time. "...never mind. It's not important." She got to her hooves. "Besides," she said, glancing towards Spitfire, "I think I've figured part of the answer anyway. Excuse me, I need to clear my head." Turning, she walked out amongst the nearby trees.

As nearly everypony else looked at each other wondering what was going on, Celestia sighed. "That could have gone better..." she mumbled to herself.

Rainbow paused a good distance away from the group, leaning against a tree. Her mind reeled with what she'd just learned. Spitfire, the Wonderbolt, the mare she'd long looked up to and idolized...her mother? It didn't make sense. A memory came back.

"I never had a chance to be a mother...and I've come to think of you as a daughter."

That was Spitfire, when she'd come to see Rainbow to give her the details about what it meant to be a Wonderbolt, about how much responsibility she'd take on. It was that talk that had led Rainbow to decide to not become a Wonderbolt - yet - despite the position being offered. Dash shook her head, trying to get her emotions under control.

"Rainbow Dash, I need to talk with you."

She turned. It was Soarin'. "I said I need to be alone!" Dash snapped, turning away.

"Well if you're going to be a spoiled foal about it-"

"Who do you think you are, my father?"

Soarin' was quiet. "In point of fact..."

Rainbow Dash just turned and glared at him.

Soarin' sighed. "I'm going to tell you a story, Rainbow Dash. You can listen or not as you choose, but I think you should. You could learn something, and it's something you need to hear." He sat down. "Yes, Spitfire and I are your biological parents. We were rather young and foolish when we first became Wonderbolts, and rather high on ourselves for having made it. However, two weeks after our first show, two years into our career...Spitfire began foaling. And, as you know, becoming a Wonderbolt requires a life time commitment."

Rainbow nodded. She remembered that much of what Spitgire had told her.

Soarin' continued. "When we found out, we considered our options. As far as we could see, we only had two. The first was to leave the Wonderbolts to take care of you. However...breaking the contract would mean that we would likely never get another job the same side of legality in Equestria. Assuming we managed to survive at all, it wouldn't be long before Child Services took you away. Our second option was to buy a house in Canterlot and hire a live in foalsitter to take care of you. As Wonderbolts, we could afford it, and actually looked into it...but after seeing how other ponies had developed in such settings - Celestia's nephew Blueblood a prime example - we realized that doing that, we would still lose you...and would only be able to watch as you slowly pulled away from us when we couldn't be there for you when you needed us.

"Seeing how no matter what we did we would lose you if we tried to take care of you ourselves, we knew we would have to give you up. However, we couldn't bear the thought of putting you into the foster system, so we went to Celestia for help. She found a solution. She knew of a pegasi couple who had been trying to have a foal but couldn't. She told us she would deliver our foal herself, and then do what was neccessarry for the good of our foal, as we saught to do."

Rainbow blinked. "Celestia delivered me...herself?"

Soarin' nodded. "After you were delivered, she held you in her magic, keeping you from waking just yet. She said she wouldn't let you wake until you were safely in your new mother's wings."

"Wait!" Rainbow spoke up. "Don't you mean in Spitfire's wings?"

Soarin' shook her head. "No. Celestia had explained that to us. If Spitfire held you even once, you would imprint on her, and you would always be yearning for her, unable to be content with your adoptive parents. Celestia even suppressed your memory of Spitfire's scent, so it would not haunt your dreams." Soarin' swallowed, struggling to hold back tears as he recounted this memory. "We only got one look at you - a tiny cyan body curled up in a ball, your rainbow mane and tail just dry, your wings already buzzing, trying to fly despite the stasis - before she took you to where your incipient adoptive parents were waiting."

Rainbow stared, shocked beyond words.

Soarin' blinked away his tears. "I can understand why you're upset about finding out your parents gave you up, especially given SCootaloo's birth parents did the same thing because she couldn't fly. But we did it because we loved you enough to let you go. Spitfire gave up her only chance to hold her own foal in her wings to give you the loving, stable home you needed and deserved."

Rainbow snapped onto what was said. "What do you mean, her only chance?"

Soarin' sighed. He hadn't meant to let that slip. "The doctor's said...Spitfire shouldn't have conceived. Her build was...inconducive to child birth, and they weren't sure if either she or you would survive delivery. That's why Celestia delivered you herself, to ensure that you both would survive. As is, though...she can't conceive again."

Rainbow fell back against the tree, shocked beyond words. She closed her eyes, not wanting to cry.

Soarin' sighed. "I suppose you're right, now, that you have a lot to think about. I just wanted you to know the whole story before you made any decision regarding this. ...we'll be waiting for you at the picnic." He turned and flew off.

Rainbow Dash leaned against the tree, catching her breath, getting control of her emotions. Once she was calm, she spoke up. "You can come down now, Scoot."

Scootaloo fluttered down from the tree's branches, looking a tad guilty. "How'd you know I was there?"

Rainbow smiled. "Because I know you, squirt. You wouldn't have been able to stay away." She hugged Scoot to her. "I take it you heard the whole thing?"

Scootaloo nodded. "What are you going to do?"

Rainbow sighed. "I don't know..."

They stood there for a time in silence. After a while, they heard the sound of somepony approaching. "Wonder who that is?" Scootaloo asked.

Rainbow turned towards the noise, expecting to see the arrival of the Admiral. However, the pony head that came out of the foliage was white with a pink mane. "What are you doing here, Candy Cane?" she snarled, putting herself protectively between the pegasus and Scootaloo.

Candy Cane smiled under his moustache. "Why, my job, Miss Dash." He seemed to have recovered - somehow - from what Luna had done to him. "It's been a few months since the adoption, so it's time for a review, to make sure the little angel made it to the best possible home." Candy Cane smirked at Rainbow. "We all want what's best for little Scootaloo, after all, don't we? My goodness, whatever happened to your wings?"

Rainbow snarled. "What business is that of yours?"

"Why, it is ALL my business," he said, his voice oily smooth. "If I feel that your home is unsafe for Scootaloo - or worse, unhealthy - I will have no choice but to...remove her."

"You DARE!" Rainbow snarled, lowering her head, ready to attack if neccessarry.

"Now now," Candy Cane said, smirking. "That's hardly how you should be speaking to me."

"And why shouldn't she?" Bloodmane asked, coming in for a landing. "Who might you be, and why are you giving her trouble?"

Candy Cane glanced towards Bloodmane in irritation. "This is not your concern, Mister...?"

As Luna entered the clearing - concerned with Rainbow Dash's long absence - Bloodmane suddenly snarled and pinned Candy Cane bodily to a tree. "It's been too long," he said, baring his teeth.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" Candy Cane demanded, as everyone else stared in shock.

Admiral Bloodmane grinned, his single eye sparking in fury. "I never forget a scent. I finally caught you, Candy Cane...or should I say...Slick Shades!" 


	9. Justice

9. Justice

Rainbow Dash gasped. "YOU!" she snarled, bracing her hooves, glowering at Candy Cane - Slick Shades, the one who had tried to...hurt her, so long ago.

There was a gasp that was more than a gasp. Luna walked forward. "You...vile, despicable, horrid MONSTER!" There was a shattering sound and a roar of blue flame. As the sky suddenly plunged to night, Nightmare Moon stood glowering down at Candy Cane, her eyes glowing green as purple energy flowed out of them. Her voice was a terrible crack on the edge of insanity, with the howls of mad dreams behind it. "Do you know how many times a stallion can die in his mind before his body will no longer recover? I don't. But for hurting my Rainbow...I will enjoy using yours to find out!" Her horn glowed as dark magic gathered, amplified by the sudden night.

"Luna! Enough!" Celestia appeared in a flash of light. "Control yourself! What has gotten into you?"

The frozen tableau remained for several moments. Candy Cane was sweating bullets, with Bloodmane's hoof at his throat. Rainbow stood glowering, looking ready to tear into Candy Cane with her teeth. Nightmare Moon looked like she wouldn't be backing down anytime soon.

A quiet squeak broke the frozen moment, as Scootaloo hid behind Celestia's leg, trembling in fear of the madness.

Bloodmane spoke up. "Princess, I am placing this stallion under arrest for assault, attempted rape, resisting arrest, and evading justice."

Nightmare Moon spoke next. "And I must add no less than 17 counts each of child neglect, reckless endangerment, and statutory rape to the list of his crimes."

Celestia stared, shocked beyond words. "S...seventeen?" She had known Candy Cane to be somewhat...unsavory, but she'd never imagined something as vile as this.

Nightmare Moon would not avert her gaze. "Those are only the ones I have confirmed, from the victims who still live."

Celestia stared at Candy Cane, the truth of her sister's words awakening her temper. Scootaloo quickly scooted back behind Fluttershy - the others at the picnic had come to see what the fuss was about - as Celestia's golden shoes began to bubble and hiss. With a supreme effort, Celestia got herself under control. "Spitfire, Soarin', take this...animal into custody and place him under continuous guard in the Canterlot dungeons. Do not let him out of sight. I shall deal with him upon my return to Canterlot."

Spitfire and Soarin' saluted, then went to collect Candy Cane, who looked relieved to be removed from the situation. Bloodmane spoke up. "I'll go, too. I haven't been chasing this beast for more than a decade to let him get away now." The four pegasi left.

Celestia turned then to Nightmare Moon. "Luna, get control of yourself. Look at what you are becoming."

Nightmare Moon stepped back as the glow faded from her eyes. The first thing she saw was Scootaloo and her two friends cowering in fear. "I...I..."

The night slowly faded back into day, and the dark armor and coloration slowly fell off of Luna, shattering into flecks of darkness that vanished in the light of day. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, tears in her eyes. "I...I didn't mean to lose control like that..."

Rainbow placed her hoof on Luna's shoulder in comfort. Seeing the danger had passed, Scootaloo came and sat between them. She then spoke up. "Note to self: don't piss off the Princess...es."

That actually managed to startle a chuckle out of everypony, although it had a hysterical edge to it showing it was mostly desperate relief at getting past what had just happened. Celestia smiled. "If you will all excuse me, everypony, I have something that now requires my immediate attention. I'm afraid I must cut our time short."

"It's okay, Princess," Twilight said with a smile. "We understand."

With a nod and a smile, Celestia warped back to Canterlot.

Applejack then glanced over. "Anypony wanna tell me what that was all about?"

Rainbow sat down. "Scootaloo, think you could find some Crusading to do? Somewhere nearby, but out of earshot?"

Scootaloo nodded. "Right. Come on Crusaders!"

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle followed, confused.

Once they were out of earshot, Rainbow spoke up. "The admiral's been chasing that guy for over a decade...ever since he escaped from the hospital Bloodmane put him in."

Fluttershy nodded. "Daddy's been trying to bring him down for what he did to Rainbow."

"Daddy?" the others said in shock...except for one.

Pinkie's mane and tail had deflated. She'd put things together a little too quickly. "Dashie...the assault and attempted rape charge...that was you?" Her eyes were tearing up.

Dash nodded. "I was just a filly, didn't even have my Cutie Mark yet. It...was just after my first Wonderbolt show, when Spitfire'd signed a picture for me. I wanted to get into racing, become a Wonderbolt. I was telling everypony how I was gonna be a Wonderbolt...and he came up, saying he could help me with that. Said he knew some special training the Wonderbolts did, that he'd help me grab my dream. ...stupid me, I believed him and followed him to his place."

Fluttershy spoke up. "I'd been listening to Rainbow Dash and...the stallion who called himself Slick Shades frightened me...more so than most ponies. So...I went and got my Daddy. He came running..."

Dash shuddered as the memory once more escaped the door. "I don't have to go into details, do I? Just...know that the Admiral got there just in time."

There was dead silence. FInally, Pinkie tackle-glomped Rainbow Dash, crying. "RAINBOW!" she cried, wailing. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know! No wonder you always got upset when I tried to get you to party with stallions around! I'll stop trying to set you up, I just wanted you to be happy!"

"Pinkie! It's okay, really!" She gave Pinkie a friendly pat on her back. "This is why I never talked about it before. It's just something I wanted to elave in my past. I'm past it, and I AM happy...thanks to all of you for the most part." She smiled towards where Scootaloo and the others had gone, although her eyes breifly flicked towards Luna.

Pinkie pulled back. "Then...you don't hate me, Dashie?"

Rainbow laughed. "Pinkie, you could bake me into a batch of cupcakes and I STILL wouldn't hate you."

Pinkie's mane and tail reinflated. "I'm so happy, Dashie!" she cried, squeezing her in yet another tight hug.

Dash smiled. "Hey Pinkie, why don't you go see if you can find the fillies? I'm thinking maybe we should head back soon."

"Okay!" Pinkie said happily. She bounced off in a different direction from where the fillies had gone. She probably knew where she was going if anypony did.

Seeing how discussion of Candy Cane was now something to be avoided, Rarity spoke up. "Fluttershy, darling, I had no idea your father was THE Admiral Quickhoof 'One-eye' Bloodstreak. WHy didn't you ever mention it?"

Fluttershy just shrugged. "He's always been 'Daddy' to me."

"But he's a living legend!" Twilight replied, also quite shocked. "They teach about his exploits at Celestia's school!"

Fluttershy smiled. "I suppose I should also make a fuss about being best friends with Equestria's most powerful unicorn, fastest pegasus, best chef, and premiere fashonista? Or how Applejack's grandmare founded Ponyville? Or about being one of the Elements of Harmony?" As everyone fell silent, Fluttershy shrugged. "Everypony is who they are. I don't see the need to make a fuss over such things." She suddenly flushed as she realized how forward she was being. "Th-that is, if you don't mind. I mean, I can make a fuss if you want me to..."

Rainbow chuckled. "Same old Fluttershy." As Pinkie returned with the fillies, they all gathered up the picnic supplies and headed back to Ponyville.

Celestia stared down at the cowering stallion before her. She stood on her throne, the entire room sealed with her magic. "Slick Shades, Candy Cane...many aliases have you used to evade your due punishment. However, justice has now caught up to you. All that is left is who's justice you shall face." Celestia could only just barely contain her temper, and the throne room was unbearably hot for any normal pony, and her gold regalia was already starting to hiss and bubble. "Perhaps I shall let my sister experiment regarding mental death. Or perhaps I shall hand you over to Discord, or turn you to stone..."

Candy Cane sank to his knees. "Your Highness, I throw myself on your bountiful mercy!" he cried in panic.

Celestia's eyes narrowed. "A mistake," she whispered as she lost control of her temper. Her mane and wings burst into solar fire as her regalia blazed with sunlight. "I have seen your mind. You could change your ways...but choose not to. Luna gave you a nightmare to teach you to change, but you overcame it and went right back to your ways." There was a flare of light as fire seared into Candy Cane's body.

Candy Cane staggered back. "What...what happened?"

"I have granted you immortality, Candy Cane. You will live so long as the sun burns." Celestia flared her wings, and a mystic circle of fire surrounded Candy Cane. "And now, you shall face the punishment given to those who are beyond reform, who can never change. Like the Shogoth, the Mind Flayer, and teh Dark Elders that feed on pain and madness...I banish you to burn for eternty in the heart of the sun!" She spread her wings wide as she raised her horn to the heavens.

The circle flared, and Candy Cane's last feared scream faded slowly.

Celestia sighed, letting go of the rage, letting the flames fade as she returned to herself. Glancing around, she saw that - once again - releasing her full power for even a brief moment had reduced all the metal to slag and left the rest a scorched mess. She pulled a quill and a parchment scroll out of thin air. "Note to self," she said as she wrote, "write to Rarity to see if she has time to redecorate my throne room in a more modern style."

All Candy Cane could feel was pain. The light was so bright it was dark. He couldn't move or speak. He had already screamed himself hoarse, his lungs burned and regrown in the sun's fire. However, he ahd no idea what was yet to come.

He felt a presence near him.

A new inmate, the presence spoke. The words weren't spoken aloud, they were just in his head.

What is he? asked another voice, this one frightening in intensity.

:A Pony: This voice seemed to shape itself into reality.

We've never had a pony before. What brought him here?

Taste his mind. Find out.

Candy Cane felt something slimey brush across his brain. There was a threefold, unearthly gasp of horror. Then, as unholy howls of fury tore through his mind, his torute really began.

Even eldritch horror abominations from the depths of insanity love their children.

The powder blue pegasus filly watched the front door, sniffing the air. She had been told she was a precious angel, with bright blue eyes and silver mane and tail. She took the other fillies and colts word for it.

Candy Cane had been gone for a long time. He almost never left, so being gone for so long was unusual. As frightening as Candy Cane was, for the filly being alone - since all the other colts and fillies were out somewhere - was worse.

Somepony was at the door. She sniffed the air, felt the wind with her wings. It wasn't Candy Cane. She inched backwards, afraid.

The door opened. A very large stallion stood there. He was examining the surroundings. He scoffed. "This place is a disgrace!" he spat.

"That's why we're here, darling," said another voice. A mare squeezed past the stallion. "We'll get this place fixed up and looking proper in no time."

"I'm glad Celestia told me about this place. It certainly needs somepony to take charge and snap it into shape."

The filly shivered. "W...where's Candy Cane?" she asked. "He's supposed to take care of us..."

The stallion turned towards her. "You won't ever see him again. He faces Celestia's justice for his crimes. We're running things ehre now."

As the filly shivered, the mare punched the stallion on the foreleg. "Quickhoof! You're scaring her!" She came up, leaning down towards the filly. "Sorry about my mate," she said quietly. She had a very soft voice. "I'm Wind Blossom. What's your name?"

the filly shivered. "Water Lily."

Wind Blossom smiled. "That's a beautiful name...almost as beautiful as you."

Water Lily shrugged. "If you say so. I wouldn't know."

Wind Blossom tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I gots no optic nerves," Water Lily replied. "It's why I'm here." She suddenly looked up, scared. "You won't hurt my flowers, will you?"

Wind Blossom rested her wing across Water Lily's shoulders. "Don't worry, little one. No one will hurt your flowers. Can I see them?"

Water Lily nodded, toddling off towards her room. Wind Blossom and Quickhoof followed, Quickhoof glancing around and muttering about the shoddy condition of the place. In her room, Water Lily shifted aside the curtain that hid her flowers from view. She heard Water Lily and Quickhoof gasp, just like all adults did when they first saw her flowers. She patted the cloud they grew out of. "Hmm...needs watering." She picked up a small tin, sloshing some liquid around and sniffing it. "I'll need more liquid rainbow soon..."

Wind Blossom leaned over her. "We'll get you what you need, dear. Don't worry."

Quickhoof turned around. "How did she learn to grow cloudflowers?" he asked no one in particular.

It was much later that night. Rainbow had put Scootaloo to bed, and returned to her own room, where Luna sat away from the bed, once more having shed her royal image and etheral mane. "Well, Scoot's sleeping peacefully," Dash said quietly. "Hope she won't have nightmares about what happened today."

"She won't," Luna said, a rueful smile on her face. "I checked. Now that she knows that...what happened was invoked on your behalf, she thinks it was awesome."

Rainbow chuckled. "That's my sis."

Luna sighed. "Rainbow...I did not want you to see that side of me...to know that Nightmare Moon is forever inside of me, waiting for any surge of negative emotion to push me over the edge into madness."

Rainbow blinked. "Why?"

Luna blinked away tears. "I...I feared you might push me away..."

"Why would I do that? I wasn't scared or nothing. Really."

Luna smiled. She knew that to be true. "It's...not that. The negative emotions that trigger the Nightmare include rage, fear..." She touched her horn to Rainbow's forehead, where a unicorn would have a horn. "...grief..."

Rainbow nodded her understanding. Luna was immortal. Rainbow wasn't. She touched Luna's cheek with a hoof. "And what about heartbreak?"

Luna blinked. "Th...that would do it, yes."

Rainbow chuckled. "Luna...the risk of losing a loved one...EVERYPONY takes that risk when they open up to another. I'm not going to push you away to protect you. We're an us, and that's that."

Luna smiled. "Thank you, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow smiled. "Say, Luna...why'd it look like you had Sombre's eyes back there?"

Luna flushed. "Because I was drawing on spells he had taught me...dark spells of his own creation."

Rainbow blinked. "Why would he teach you magic?"

Luna chuckled. "Because we were dating at the time."

Rainbow's jaw fell open. "Huh?"

Luna shrugged. "You asked."

"What did you see in him?"

Luna glanced at Rainbow as she got onto the bed with her. "Are you sure you wish to know?"

Rainbow nodded. "Of course!"

Luna sighed. "Well, he was tall, dark, handsome...and Celestia didn't like him."

Rainbow cracked up. "What?"

Luna smiled. "It was my sixth adolescent phase. I was rebellious."

Rainbow blinked. "Huh?"

"Celestia and I mantain our immortality in different ways. Celestia, like the sun, grows very slowly over time and is continuous. I, like the moon, renew myself periodically." Luna smiled. "This means that each time I reach the end of a lifetime, when my body becomes old and feeble, I turn back into an infant. I then go through all the stages of life at the same rate as before...including adolescent rebellion, although the full memories of my existance don't return until reaching marehood."

Rainbow was slackjawed. "That's pretty intense. So...Sombre was adolescent rebellion?"

Luna nodded. "Yes...it did not end well."

"I see..." Rainbow decided to change the subject. "So, any other ex stories to tell me? I assume Sombre was the most recent?"

Luna nodded. "Are you sure you wish to know?"

"Of course!" Rainbow rolled onto her back. "I don't have any exes, so wow me with the breadth of your experience. If this is your sixth lifetime, there's got to be at least five,right?"

Luna chuckled. "Well, alright. The first was a unicorn mare named Silver Flute...her special talent was making...all kinds of music..." 


	10. The Apple Way

10. The Apple Way

Rainbow Dash lay on her back in her bed, staring up at the stars. It was a few days after the rather...complicated picnic, and it had left her with a lot to think about. She wasn't sure how to handle everything that had happened, everything she now knew, and all that had been finished so easily. She tossed and turned once more, trying to settle her mind.

Her tossing and turning disturbed the other occupant of the bed. Luna opened her eyes slowly. "Something bothering you, Rainbow?" she asked quietly.

Rainbow shrugged. "It's...I just can't seem to get it all to settle down in my mind, you know? Slick Shades dealt with...Soarin' and Spitfire my parents...it's just, I don't know what I'm supposed to think."

Luna sat up. "Perhaps it would help to talk it out?"

Rainbow sighed. "I guess, maybe..."

"Let's start with the simpler issues then." Luna settled her wings. "What is it about Slick Shades that still bothers you?"

Rainbow glanced away. "I guess...at some level, I always knew he was out there. Knowing what he'd tried to do to me, I always pushed myself to be strong...but I never told anypony about it. Fluttershy knew...but now all my friends know. On one hoof, it's like a weight's off my wings, but that just leaves me feeling a...little confused. On the other hoof...I'm also worried this will change how the others see me. I mean, I've worked so hard to be the most awesome pegasus ever...what if they now look at me and see somepony suffering from trauma?"

Luna blinked at Rainbow. "I'm sorry, I thought we were discussing our friends, the other Harmony Bearers. They way you talk, I'd think we were discussing nobles."

Rainbow chuckled. "I guess you got a point. It's...still something that bothers me, though. It's why I never told anypony any of that."

Luna nuzzled her. "I know, Rainbow, I know." She looked thoughtful. "Perhaps I was wrong about which issue would be simpler to deal with."

Rainbow smirked. "And you thought Pinkie was the mysterious one." She sighed. "I guess...what really bugs me about SPitfire and Soarin'...everything I know now, and looking back at everything...I shouldn't be angry with them. I have no real reason to, but I still am. I hate not knowing my own head."

"Perhaps your knowledge of Scootaloo's situation is coloring things?"

Rainbow blinked. "...could be. But it is a completely different situation. Scoot's folks tossed her aside because she couldn't fly, not caring what happened to her. Spitfire did everything she could to ensure I'd have a happy, healthy life, even getting Celestia involved to ensure it...but it's like I don't even know who they are anymore..."

"Maybe that's the problem," Luna said. "You have been a fan of the Wonderbolts for most of your life, starting when Spitfire signed that picture for you. Part of who you were was built on that bond, that dream. She was your idol, your hero...but now she is something else. Like what was once a firm rock to stand on has suddenly turned into a balloon, and you are struggling to mantain balance."

Rainbow paused. "But...if it's just confusion, then why am I angry?"

Luna chuckled. "Because that is what you do, Rainbow. You have always struggled to be strong, and use aggression as a fall back for a situation you don't know how to handle. You have always been the sort to go for the first attack."

"Aw, come on! I'm not that bad."

"Then I suppose Twilight really was a spy?" Luna asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, okay that was- Hey! How'd you know about that?"

Luna smiled. "I've seen your dreams, Rainbow."

Rainbow flobbed onto her back, flailing her hooves. "So unfair!" There was a knock on her door. "Come in, Scoots."

Scootaloo came in. "Rainbow...I can't sleep."

"Come on up here, Scoots." She patted the bed, and Luna scooted over so Scoots could hop up between them. "What's bugging you?"

"...bad dreams..."

"Of what sort?" Luna asked, settling a wing around both of them.

"...Sweetie Belle was cooking in Twilight's kitchen, and the result attacked me with tentacles..."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow. "You don't say..."

Luna blinked. "That's...a new one on me."

Scootaloo looked up. "Can I sleep in here with you, Dash?"

Rainbow smiled. "Sure, sis. Anytime."

As Scootaloo curled up between the adult mares, Rainbow smiled, resting her head against her little sister's mane. Suddenly, sleep didn't seem so hard to grasp.

Scootaloo stared up at the chest sitting on the shelf. She knew what it was, what was in it. She knew how important it was. She also knew how to read the guages on the front.

98%  
1:08:36.12

She knew what that meant. Rainbow Dash's wings were almost fully healed. Late tomorrow afternoon, Rainbow Dash would have her wings back. Scootaloo could hardly wait.

Rainbow ahd done well as an Earth Pony, living, working, and taking care of her. However, Scootaloo knew Rainbow Dash needed her wings. She wouldn't be ehr without them, not entirely. She knew Rainbow had been having some...difficulties in her head and ehart recently, and was sure getting her wings back would solve everything.

Right at that moment, Rainbow Dash came charging in, tossing ehr mailpony bag aside. "Hey Scoots! Guess what?"

Scootaloo spun around. "Discord's escaped?"

"Uh, no..."

"You figured out how to get me my Cutie Mark?"

"Sorry, no."

"Celestia's given into the Nightmare and you need to banish her to the sun?"

"Have you been sneaking cider?"

"Twilight Sparkle's finally proposed to Flutterhsy?"

"...what?"

"...okay, I'm out of guesses."

Rainbow stared at Scootaloo somewhat strangely. "Sometimes I have no idea what's going through that head of yours."

"Pinkie's been teaching me to expect the unexpected!"

Rainbow coughed. "More like the improbable...but anyway, Applejack's finally rescheduled the Sisterhoove's Social! It's tomorrow, and I've got the day off!"

Scootaloo's eyes widened. "For real? We get to be in the Sisterhoove's Social together?" At Rainbow's nod, she leaped, shouting, "YAHOO!" She promptly embeded her head in the cloud celeing, windmilling her hooves below her.

Rainbow laughed as she pulled her out. "You certainly know how to get good air, squirt."

At Sweet Apple Acres the next day, many sister pairs were lined up, readying themselves for the competition. Applejack and Abblebloom stood together, as did Scootaloo with Rainbow Dash...and surprisingly enough, Rarity and Sweetie Belle. "I'm surprised Rarity's okay with doing something so...uncooth," Scootaloo said in surprise.

Sweetie Belle grinned. "Well, remember what I wrote in my "Happiest Day" report for school?" Scootaloo nodded. "Well, since we both DID have fun, and how important our bond is to both of us, Rarity decided we should do this every year when it rolls around. Isn't that wonderful?" Her voice squeaked on the last word.

Rainbow chuckled. "Well, I hope you're both ready to lose, since there's no way a frou-frou fashonist is beating the fastest ponies in Equestria!"

Rarity glowered at Rainbow. "Oh...it is on!"

Applejack chuckled. "Come on, everypony, this is supposed to be fun. Don't get too competitive."

Rainbow smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I'll save the bragging for after we've whupped you both."

Applejack's eyes went flat. "Rainbow, you're a good friend, but you are so going down for that."

The three sister pairs lined up at the starting line of the big race. A few other sister pairs filled out the race, but neither Rainbow nor Scootaloo paid them much mind. As Granny Smith announced the start, they were off.

Rainbow ahd been running here and there for nearly a month, and had gotten her legs into great shape, as her old need to be the fastest had led her to pushing her body much harder than normal. Scootaloo, having been ground bound most of her life, also kept up easily, as their hadn't been funds since the storm to get her a new scooter, not that she minded. As such, the three sister teams that claimed an easy lead were - as Pinkie referred to them as announcer - the Dash's, the Apple's, and the Belle's.

While Rarity and Swetie Belle progressed through the early obstacles with the same ease as last time, and Applejack and Applebloom showed the grace and coordination being farm ponies had given them, Rainbow and Scootaloo had a lot to show. Rainbow Dash raced through the buckets and jumps with ease, and Scootaloo did a series of flips through the early obstacles. Both easily vaulted over the stack of boxes, and neither were outdone with their appetities when it came time to speed eat pies.

By this point, the three main teams were really the only ones left in the race, as they'd pulled far ahead of everypony else. Pushing a hay bale proved rather easy for Rainbow and Scoot, as they raced at it full speed and struck low, using leverage to actually launch it foreward the neccessary distance through the air. Grape stomping also passed easily enough, as did the last few obstacles.

At the final stretch, the three teams were neck and neck...and that's when Rainbow and Scootaloo began to pull ahead. hile the work as an Earth Pony and Scootaloo's ground bound life had given them muscle tone that could match unicorns or earth ponies, their pegasus bodies were much lighter, allowing them to pull ahead in the final stretch. With the last jump to the finish, this lighter weight let them sail ahead of the others, crossing the finish line together.

"We did it, Rainbow! We won!" Scootaloo hopped into Rainbow's forelegs as she stood up to swing her little sister around happily.

Applejack shook herself as she stood up. "Good race, Rainbow. Looks like yer wings just slowed you down on the ground, huh?"

Rarity stood up, shaking the dust off. "Ooh...we'll win next year. Mark my words!" She blinked. "Pinkie, you can put the marker away."

"Aww..." Pinkie Pie pouted.

Rainbow grinned. "Good race! But...next time, I want to run with my wings."

"Speaking of..." Twilight said, her horn glowing with her magic.

In a flash of light, the chest appeared on the ground in front of Rainbow Dash. The guages read plain as day.

100%  
0:00:00.00

Rainbow stared. "They're...finished?"

"Mmhmm!"

Rainbow walked forward, reaching her hoof towards the chest...but she ehsitated. "Are...are you sure this will work?"

"Rainbow, has my magic ever not?"

"Parasprites."

"...touch`e..."

Rainbow stared at the chest...and placed her hoof against it. The lid opened, and a brilliant light poured forth. As the light flared out, Rainbow screamed in pain as she felt her wings again, as an entire month of painful healing sensation squeezed itself into a few moments as everything that her wings had gone through to heal flooded into her brain. As the light faded, so to did the pain, leaving behind just a dull ache and some minor stiffness. She blinked, and looked to her sides.

There were her wings, fully extended out in either direction. Cautiously, she gave them an experimental flap. They moved just as she remembered, only a minor ache from underuse bothering her. She folded them against her sides, then extended them again.

"Come on, Rainbow!" Applejack called out. "Give those wings a proper workout!"

Rainbow Dash grinned. "Yeah! Come on, Scoots! We're flying home!" Grabbing hold of Scootaloo, Rainbow spread her wings wide and hurled herself and her sister into the sky. 


	11. The Last Mistake

11. The Last Mistake

Celestia sighed to herself, having finished reading Twilight's report on Rainbow Dash's completed recovery. Her lone strolling through the halls of Canterlot had somehow led her to the statue garden again. Looking at Discord's statue, she sighed, somewhat perturbed. "Well, who would have believed it?" she said to the statue. "One of your spells used to help somepony...and it goes off without a hitch."

"Well of course, Celestia," a familiar voice said behind her. "You should know by now I leave little to true chance."

Celestia spun around. Discord floated in the air behind her...but he was also in the statue in front of her. It seemed he had more freedom now than she had anticipated...but she could sense him trapped within the statue. It didn't- She stopped the thought before reaching the inevitable conclusion. "It seems you were also telling the truth about the Elements," she said instead.

"But of course, Celestia," he replied calmly. "I'm not the sort to lie outright; those come abck to bite you too easily. Misdirection's more my forte, although there was none here. But there was something more you wanted, wasn't there?"

Celestia narrowed her eyes at Discord. "You mentioned you created the Elements of Harmony. How?"

Discord looked at her through half lidded eyes. "...you aren't ready for that knowledge, Tia. Besides, you don't really need it...and you ahve other questions for me. I'll decide which questions I answer."

Celestia glowered at Discord. She could tell she was being manipulated...but with him being so civil, she decided to go along to see what would happen. "You mentioned I made a mistake, somehow, when Luna became Nightmare Moon...that I let some other pony clean up my mess. I fail to see how."

Discord chuckled. "That's an easy one. Haven't you noticed that the closer the world approaches a perfect Harmony, the more Chaos appears? Bringing a new era of peace and prosperity to Equestria broke the seal on Nightmare Moon. When she was freed from the darkness, other events occured which eventually led to my release. When I was resealed, a chain of events led to the Changeling invasion of Canterlot. When that was defeated by the Pimpcess Cadence-"

"How dare you!" Celestia shouted, outraged at the insult to Cadence.

Discord just smirked. "She makes her living getting other ponies to hook up, and her spell arsenal includes more than just 'love' spells for that purpose. I call them as I see them. Now don't interrupt. As I was saying, that led to the return of the Crystal Empire and Sombre. The more Chaos you defeat, the more Harmony you create, the more powerful Chaos grows to compensate." Discord's eyes bored into her. "The world desires balance, Celestia. Life and Death. Good and Evil. Chaos and Harmony." His smile grew positively wicked. "If you truely held your little ponies of such imprtance, you would have created that 1000 years ago when you fought your sister."

Celestia glowered at him. "And how would I ahve done that?"

"By killing her."

Celestia gasped. "What? But...I couldn't kill my own sister! I would never be able to live with myself if I-"

"Exactly!" Discord said. "Had you used the Elements of Harmony to kill Nightmare Moon - and Luna - they would have bound to you permanently through their use in a Chaotic act. However, as you say, you wouldn't have been able to live with yourself, but death isn't an option for you. Most likely, you would have sealed yourself in stone to escape the pain. THeir would have been some brief dynastic turmoil, but you would be the eternally unchanging focal point of Chaos and Harmony, setting all the world free from the supernatural struggle of divine beings." Discord grinned wickedly. "It would eventually have led to the incredible advancment of both magic and technology, and all races of the world would have eventually reached for the stars. A utopia would have been born. But that can't happen now, Celestia...and all because you couldn't bring yourself to off your sister."

Celestia exploded. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! A heartless monster like you know anything about the bonds of family!"

"...heartless monster?" Discord suddenly seized her in his eagle talon and slammed her against the side of the castle. He continued to speak, his voice dangerously quiet. "You dare lecture me on the bonds of family...when I sacrificed my own wife and daughters to craft your precious elements?"

Celestia stared at Discord. "Wh...what?"

"That's right," Discord said quietly, his face and body starting to show strange cracks. "The spirits - the life force - of my wife and daughters are what make the Elements work. When I first became the spirit of Chaos, I held the power back as long as I could. Chaos and Harmony were new forces to this land. To protect the land from their dreadful power, I took the entirety of Chaos into myself, becoming immortal. To protect me, my family took Harmony into themselves...but they did not gain immortality." Discord dropped Celestia as he began to cry. "My wife, Ma'jel, saw what was happening to me as the Chaos tore me apart inside...and knew I would not survive after they all died. So, after an intensive family discussion, we made the decision to create artifacts to house the power of Harmony...one each for my wife and five daughters.

"This was done through the rite of blood sacrifice."

Celestia gasped in shock, but Discord acted like he didn't hear.

"The power of Harmony was bound to their very life and soul. It was the only way...and despite what they knew this meant, they all told me to do it. ...it destroyed me inside to do it, but I knew they were right. Ma'jel was first under the knife, as it plunged into her heart, binding her soul to the Element of Magic through the rite she created for just that purpose. Then my daughters, from oldest to youngest...T'rune...F'dalia...G'vaine...K'nderr...and then the youngest, my baby, G'lara." Discord ahd broken down into full weeping now. "And as I held the knife over her, still stained with the blood of her sisters and mother, do you know what she said to me? She said it was okay, that they would all be immortal now, like me, and be with me forever."

As Celestia actually moved to offer comfort, Discord suddenly snarled, slamming Celestia into the castle wall again. "Now do you see why it so enrgaed me when that brat of your sister shattered the Elements? My family's souls were in them...and I have no way of finding out if their souls are even still intact, because I cannot touch them!" Discord's body was showing even more cracks now. "No more could I touch the elements that day of their creation, when my last sane act was to scatter them to points throughout the world to balance the forces...before in my grief driving the knife into my own ehart, relesing the twin spirits of chaos."

Celestia stared at him in shock. "T-Twin?"

"That's right," he said, as his body continued to fracture. "Twin. There is Discord, the spirit of true chaos, the random chance events that cannot be explained, the chaos of the moment, of the now..." The dragonequess body before Celestia suddenly shattered.

She could see nothing now, but she felt an overwhelming presence. Discord she had always hated, sought to battle and destroy. The spirit she sensed now, however...filled her with fear.

A voice continued to speak, a voice that echoed within her very bones in it's very unassuming nature as it sounded in her soul. "and the spirit of the chaos of eternity, the chaos from which all things spring and to which all things will eventually return...the spirit of ENTROPY."

Celestia shuddered, falling to her knees. Discord had always been playful in his chaos. This spirit, however...she could feel it in her bones, the true terror of its total absence of anything resembling emotion.

The voice continued. "discord knows only of the now. beyond the occasional plan for an especially good prank, he has no knowledge, no memories, no true malice. i, on the other hand, remember everything. i remember the beginning, as all things first began to form. i remember the end, when all things will return to me. and i remember everything in between. all of time is known to me, sun princess...and if things remain as they are, this world will exist no longer."

Celestia shivered. She knew this presence was one she could not - dared not - fight. "What...what must I do to fix things?"

"there are three paths open before you."

Celestia looked up. "What are they?"

"the first is the simplest. all supernatural force - chaos and harmony - must be cast into the abyss. without them, magic will leave this world, and all threat of supernatural harm to your subjects will cease."

Celestia shuddered. The idea of Equestria without the magic in each and every pony...

"the second option is the most dangerous. the harmony bearers are now the living vessels of harmony. that power will pass to their heirs, wether their actual descendants or family members who show the same qualities. so long as no heir dies before a new heir is marked, equestria will continue to be at peace as harmony and chaos remain in balance."

Celestia sat in thought. "That would be difficult. I couldn't put the bloodlines under royal protection, as that would result in the children of the lines not developing the qualities that would make them viable heirs...but I could hardly leave the bloodlines completely unprotected, either."

"exactly. the third option is the safest. the essence of the elements must be returned to the artifacts that housed them for so long."

Celestia looked up. This seemed to be the wisest course. "And how would I do that?"

"the artifacts must be reenergized the same way they were created." A book appeared in front of Celestia, an ancient magic journal. "you will find the blood rite recorded in these pages." The sense of Entropy's presence faded.

Celestia stared down at the tome, afraid to touch or open it as she felt her gorge rise.

About a week later, Celestia sat on her throne, smiling as Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy sat around her. "Hello, my little ponies," she said happily. "I'm glad you came so soon in response to my letter. ...but where is Rainbow Dash?"

Twilight coughed. "Well, your letter said to come at our earliest convenience, but...Rainbow said today wasn't convenient for her, since she'd promised to spend the day with Scootaloo."

Pinkie Pie spoke up. "Her exact words were, 'If Princess Sun-butt wants a get together all of a sudden, she can have the decency to schedule it a week in advance. But don't tell ehr I said that.'" As Twilight turned bright red and Applejack facehoofed, Pinkie tilted her head. "Why would Rainbow Dash call you Sun-butt?"

Celestia managed to supress her blush. "Because Luna has been talking too much. It was my father's nickname for me when I was Scootaloo's age."

As Pinkie giggled and the others tried to control their reactions, Celestia sighed. In a way, she was glad that Rainbow hadn't come today. It meant she wouldn't need to address the situationjust yet...or choose what to do.

As everyone chatted, telling Celestia of how things had been recently with them,she found herself looking at Twilight. Twilight had grown quite well, and was much more sure of herself now. Celestia could still remember the day she first began to teach the purple unicorn. In all the time of teaching her, Celestia had developed a soft spot for the little filly, to the point she almost thought of her as a surrogate daughter.

Entropy's words through Discord's lips suddenly came back to her. "You dare lecture me on the bonds of family...when I sacrificed my own wife and daughters to create your precious elements?"

Celestia chocked on her tea, tears coming to her eyes unbidden. Here she was, being asked to consider sacrificing Twilight, who she saw like a daughter...she knew she could never do it. She loved her too much. She could not begin to imagine what it had done to Discord/Entropy to sacrifice his entire family. The hatred she had once felt for Discord faded away, to be replaced by pity, empathy...and a level of respect and awe she hadn't felt for anypony since her parents.

"Princess, are you okay?" Twilight had come up to her, worry filling her face, eyes and voice.

Celestia managed to smile. "It's alright, Twilight. I just...remembered something painful, is all. Do continue with what you were saying."

"A-all right." Twilight continued to watch her mentor in concern as they all talked.

Celestia began to rearrange her thinking on Discord. With what he ahd sacrificced for the world, one could see where he might feel the world owed him. As the spirit of Chaos, it was his nature to spread it, and he found it fun. It was only reasonable that he would seek some form of fun that could fill the void in his heart left by what he had done. Carefully, Celestia locked these realizations in her heart. She couldn't tell anypony; such changes to Equestria's dogma and history would probably tear the nation apart.

Sighing, she smiled as Twilight continued her explanation on what she had learned about chaos magic.

Rainbow Dash smirked down at Scootaloo. "You sure, Scoot? I said today was your day, to spend however you wanted. You sure this is what you want?"

Scootaloo nodded vigorously. "It's been too long since you really flew, sis. I want to see you really fly again!"

Rainbow chuckled. "Alright squirt. Here we go. Keep your eyes peeled, and don't miss a thing!" With a powerful downstroke, Rainbow launched herself into the air.

Scootaloo couldn't have picked a better thing for Rainbow if she'd tried. She had been out of practice, and she really didn't want her skills to wane. She began with basic speed flying, back and forth with a few loop-de-loops. As her confidence returned and Scootaloo's cheers grew, she began throwing the more intesne tricks into the action, as she began to pull out all the stops. Within the hour, she'd gone through nearly her entire repetoire.

Down below, Scootaloo was yelling herself hoarse with her cheers, shouting encouragement and begging for more. With a grin, Dash decided to indulge her and shot up into the sky before going into a steep dive.

She felt the speed of the wind's passage as she shot towards the ground. The mach cone formed in front of her face. She grinned, eager for the moment when the cone broke and released the Rainboom. This Sonic Rainboom was for Scootaloo.

But something was wrong. The cone wasn't arcing properly. It wasn't growing sharp enough. Then Rainbow realized, her dive wasn't steep enough.

"No," she whispered as her flight slowed. "No," she said as she stalled. "NO!" she cried, as the spell rebounded upon her, propelling her into the distance.

"Rainbow!" Scootaloo called, racing after her as she rebounded...straight for teh Everfree Forest.

As Twilight was telling Celestia about her latest research project - the possible correlation between chaos and changeling magic - Pinkie suddenly let out a shot. "My Pinkie Sense is tingling!"

Everyone turned towards her. At first, it began to look like the combination for 'the doozy', but tehn ehr body froze. She landed on all four hooves. Her mane deflated, her tail puffed out like a spiked club, her entire body began to quiver as her eyes went incredibly wide.

She spoke then. "F...flat mane, puffed tail...b-body sh-shakes, quivering eyes...no, not this one..."

"Pinkie? What's wrong, sugarcube?" Applejack asked in concern. "What's this one mean?"

Pinkie continued to shudder. "It means...somepony close to me - as close as family - is going to...fall asleep."

Rarity blinked. "Now dear, we've fallen asleep numerous times since we became friends. What are you say-"

"Not like this," Pinkie said quietly. "This sense...I've only felt it three times before..."

Celestia stared down at Pinkie. "Can you tell us about those times?"

Pinkie nodded. "The first time, it was back on the rock farm, after I got my Cutie Mark. I was...playing on the rock pile, and then...I kicked the wrong rock. This kicked in as they were starting to fall on me, but Mommy pushed me out of the way. One of the rocks hit her in the back of the head, and she fell. M...my tail went completely flat. D...Daddy cried a lot, and told us Mommy had gone to sleep, and that we'd have to go stay with Granny Pie. He...he told me that Mommy loved it when I made her laugh and smile, so I should keep doing that for everypony, to make Mommy happy. When i asked if that would help her wake up, he nodded."

Everypony was speechless as they stared at Pinkie. Celestia spoke up. "And...the second time?"

Pinkie continued. "It was a couple years after we moved in with Granny Pie. One day, this sense kicked in while I was sitting with Granny Pie. She smiled sadly, saying it was about time, since she was getting tired. Daddy came and picked us up. He...said Granny Pie had to go to sleep, too. My sisters cried, but I didn't. I told Daddy that I'd just work extra hard to make everypony smile and laugh, cause Granny Pie loved that too. She'd taught me so much." Before Celestia could speak up, she continued. "The third time happened a few months later. Daddy saw it, and...sent my sisters off to live with different distant relatives. Then he took me to Sugarcube Corner. He told me the Cakes would take care of me now, after he fell asleep. I promised him I'd make the whole world smile and laugh, and let the world's joyous laughter be his and mom's and Granny's alarm clock. He smiled at me, kissed me on the forehead...then he clutched his chest and went to sleep."

As everyone stared in horror, Pinkie's smile - which she'd stoically tried to mantain through her story - broke. "Mommy, Daddy, Granny, why won't you wake up?" Tears fell from her eyes. "I've worked so hard, made so many ponies smile and laugh, made so many friends...isn't it enough?" She threw back her head and began to bawl. "I want my Daddy! I want my Granny! I want my Mommy!"

Tears in her own eyes, Fluttershy pulled Pinkie into a tight embrace, trying to offer comfort. Twilight, however, forced her own emotions aside to think, to interpret Pinkie's message. "But who could it be for this time? Close as family, it's probably not her sisters, since from the sound of it they've grown distant...and we're all here..."

Rarity gasped. "But darling, Rainbow Dash isn't!"

Pinkie gasped. "DASHIE!" she called at the top of her lungs. "DON'T FALL ASLEEP!"

Rainbow Dash groaned, pain shooting through her entire body. She tried to fold her wings, and gasped in pain at a tugging sensation on her right wing. She turned to look.

The thin end of a branch impaled ehr right wing, right at the wing joint. Her left wing moved fine, but her eyes followed the branch down it's length...to where it passed completely through her body right where she folded her wings against herself.

"Oh sweet Luna, no..." she whispered, unwilling to believe. 


	12. How to Save a Life

12. How to Save a Life

Rainbow Dash struggled to put the pain out of her mind, trying to take stock of her situation. She tried to move her right wing, but stopped as she felt the branch hit bone on both sides. The pain was so intense she nearly blacked out. Struggling to mantain conciousness, she locked that wing as immobile as she could get it. She checked the rest of her limbs carefully. Left wing was completely untouched. All four legs worked just fine. Turning her head, she could see where the branch had punched completely through her body. Taking a careful breath, she found no trouble with breathing, and her heart seemed to be ebating normally...for the situation, at any rate.

Examining her situation, she knew she wouldn't be able to get down on her own. She would need help. Unfortunately, nopony knew where she was, so unless Zecora happened to stumble across her...

She heard crashing through the underbrush, and saw the movement of plants low to the ground. Knowing who was there, she quickly furled her left wing over her body, hiding the full extent of the damage from view.

"Rainbow!" Scootaloo shouted as she leapt into the clearing. "Are you alright?"

"Hey Squirt!" Rainbow said, trying to sound casual. "I'm...kinda stuck. I need you to go get some help."

Scootaloo nodded. "Zecora's hut is nearby. I can go get her, but...are you sure you'll be okay?"

Rainbow tried to smile confidently. "Sure, squirt, I'll be just..." Her voice trailed off as she heard a familiar snarl. Glancing into the trees, she froze.

Timberwolves. A full pack, at least 30 of them...closing on their location from deep in the forest...drawn by the smell of fresh blood.

"Scootaloo, forget Zecora. I need you to run as fast as you can to Ponyville and get help!"

"What?" Scootaloo asked in confusion. "But...Zecora's closer, and-"

"Scoot, there's Timberwolves! A full pack! Get out of here before they get here!"

Scootaloo stumbled backward. "But...but what about you?" She ran forward to get to Rainbow.

Rainbow winced. She was close enough. She knew what she had to do. *Scoot, forgive me...* Flaring her wing, she knocked Scoot head over tail. "Run you stupid foal! Run!"

Scootaloo stumbled backward and to her feet...and caught sight of Rainbow's injuries. "R...rainbow..."

"GO!" she snarled, moving her wings and legs rapidly, trying to keep the Timberwolves attention on her and off Scootaloo. At least she could give Scootaloo time to run. If she died saving another...so be it.

Scootaloo stared up at Rainbow. She knew what she was doing. She was throwing herself to the wolves to give her time to get away. To live. But...what life would she have, without her big sis? She couldn't just...abandon her. Not after everything she'd done for her.

Inside her, she felt her blood begin to pump faster and faster. She didn't know what was happening, but her vision was beginning to turn red. She knew she should be afraid...but instead, a deathly calm settled over her. Turning her back to Rainbow Dash, she reared, pawing at the air with her forehooves and yelling a challenge at the Timberwolves.

Though Scootaloo didn't know it, she came from long bloodlines of racing pegasi, bred to be the fastest. What history had forgotten was that those traits had been bred for in pegasi since before Celestia's reign. However, in those days, the speed of a pegasus wasn't for winning bits or the cheers of the crowd. Speed was the quality that made a warrior. The racing bloodlines were descended from the fastest, strongest, most brutal warriors the pegasus tribe had ever produced...and that blood roared in Scootaloo's veins, drowning out Rainbow's orders to run.

To a pegasi such as Scootaloo was born from, born to be, there was only one way to run in battle. Forward.

Rainbow stared as Scootaloo reared and yelled a second time at the Timberwolves, calling them names that Rainbow blushed to hear. She could only stare as her little sister braced herself as the timberwolves surrounded her, little wings spread full length as she pawed the dirt in eagerness for battle. As she stared, she noticed something that shocked Rainbow Dash to the core. There was light coming from Scootaloo's eyes...and her flank. Then, with the sound of a striking match, her wings erupted into full growth, large enough to carry her in flight. And then, with a warcry as old as the Hurricane, Scootaloo hurled herself at the nearest Timberwolf.

At first, Rainbow Dash couldn't bring herself to watch, sure that all she'd see would be Scootaloo getting torn apart. However, after a few moments, she realized the only sounds of pain she heard came from the timberwolves, and she dared to look.

Scootaloo spun like a whirling dervish, hooves flailing, teeth flashing, and wings whipping in frenzy. Three timberwolves had already fallen, one with its head bucked right off its body to shatter against a tree, one head crushed beneath flashing hooves, and the third snapped in half down the spine...and Scootaloo didn't look like she was slowing down at all.

Several tried to take Scootaloo at once, but she wasn't there. She had leaped into the air - not flying, just jumping - and the wolves smashed into each other. She came down on them hooves first, striking where she seemed to instinctively know they were most vulnerable, wounding all five.

One Timberwolf had tried to use the distraction to get Rainbow Dash, but the moment he got to close he found himself transfixed to a tree by the spine of another timberwolf, ripped out and thrown like a javelin.

As the violence continued, Rainbow could only stare in amazement. However, a stray thought crossed her mind that - in any other situation - would have likely made her laugh.

*Luna, if this is a dream, can I get some popcorn? Cause this has to be the awesomest thing I've ever seen!*

Scootaloo was lost in a sea of red. She heard herself cry out in fury, in challenge, shouting imprecations at the timberwolves. She felt the impact of hooves, head, wings, and teeth against wood. She felt a wrench as her left wing popped out of its socket, but she ignored it. Her blood roared, and it was almost as though she could hear ancient voices speaking to her from her blood, instructing her, teaching her. But it all boiled down to one thing.

Strike.

At long last, she struggled through the sea of red until she could see...and saw that she ahd her teeth in one of the wolves tails, slamming it repeatedly against a tree until it shattered, the magic of its animus shattered through sheer brutality. The remaining members of the pack - numbering three undamaged, 5 damaged, and 6 half-wolves, took to their heels, fleeing in fear.

"COWARDS!" she heard herself shout after them as her blood continued to roar through her veins. "TODAY YOU REAP THE WHIRLWIND!" She reared on her hind legs once more as she cried her victory to the heavens, pawing at the air. As she came down, her blood began to slow, and she felt the pain of the battle.

She had strained muscles and tendons in all her limbs. Her left wing was dislocated, her right had some feathers pulled out. There were cuts and bruises across her body, as well as a bite mark on her throat where a timberwolf had gotten too close before she'd...aparrantly torn it limb from limb. She shuddered a bit. She had no idea what had come over her.

"Scoot..." she heard, the voice sounding breathless.

"Rainbow!" she shouted, spinning. "Did they get you?"

Rainbow was still stuck on the branch, having not moved the entire time. She was staring at Scootaloo in undisguised awe. "Luna's sweet flank, Scoot, that was amazing! I've never seen anything like that! Where the hay did you learn to fight like that?"

Scootaloo could only shrug, blushing slightly. "Don't know. It just kinda...happened." She walked forward. "Now let's get you down and to Zecora's. She'll fix us up."

Rainbow hesitated. "I don't know, Scoot. I don't know much medicine, but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to pull out the stick with a puncture wound..."

"Then we'll just have to take the branch with us," Scootaloo said matter-of-factly. She rested her hooves at the base of the branch, pressing downward with all her strength.

"Take the branch?" Rainbow asked, surprised.

"Well, we certainly can't take the tree." Once Rainbow's hooves were on the ground, Scootaloo spun and struck the base of the branch with both rear hooves. It broke free of the tree. Rainbow started to stagger from its weight, but Scootaloo positioned herself under the heavy end, bracing her dislocated wing on top, holding the branch there. She then pointed them towards Zecora's and started walking.

They walked slowly, being careful to match their strides. Rainbow could feel ehr vision blurring a bit as she began to suffer from the effects of heavy blood loss. She struggled to stay concious, to stay focused. "You...saved my life back there, Scoot," she said finally. "I owe you one."

"Actually," Scootaloo said quietly, "I still owe you three...not counting the whole Elements of Harmony stuff where you saved all of Equestria."

Rainbow managed to chuckle. "See what you mean...but I've saved you four times?"

Scootaloo nodded. "The most recent - number four - was back in that freak storm...when you lost your wings." Rainbow nodded in response. Scootaloo continued, "The third time was when you adopted me. There, you saved me by giving me a life."

Rainbow smiled. "I did a good days work adopting you, Scoots. You were worth it." As Scootaloo blushed again, Rainbow tried to focus on the conversation. "So...when was the first time, then?"

Scootaloo was quiet, obviously thinking how to phrase it. "It was about...seven years ago."

Thinking somewhat sluggishly, Rainbow realized she would have been...almost sixteen then, starting her plan to move out.

"Things had gotten...really bad at the orphanage. Candy Cane had begun to look at me in a way that...scared me. I was desperate to escape any way I could. So...I decided I would fly...or die. So...I leapt off the edge of Cloudsdale, fluttering my wings for all I was worth."

Rainbow blinked. She remembered something vaguely, now. "I remember seeing a little filly leap off the clouds, flapping for all she was worth. I dove down beside her, following her almost completely to the ground, to see if she would actually manage flight...and she never asked for help."

Scootaloo nodded. "That was me. I saw you so effortlessly struggling to keep up, and it made me try all the harder. Then, just before I would have hit the ground, you banked and caught me effortlessly, easily flying back up to Cloudsdale. ...you said I had real guts, a real fire inside. You...said I'd go far...but not to jump off the edge anymore, as you wouldn't always be there to catch me." She smiled. "It made me realise I still had something to live for. You looked just so cool, and if somepony as cool as you thought I was worthwhile, then I wasn't worthless like Candy Cane kept telling me. That's...when I started chasing after you, Rainbow."

Rainbow grinned. "Well, whaddayaknow. I geuss I'm just awesome like that, huh?"

"Always have been."

Rainbow blinked. She could see Zecora's hut in the distance, but her vision was getting blurry. "When...was the second time?" she asked, trying to keep focus, trying not to stumble.

She couldn't see Scootaloo's face clearly just now, but she could hear her voice, and locked her attention on it. "It was actually the day you gave me my first autograph."

"Really?" Rainbow thought for a time. "I...remember that day. I'd been flying over Ponyville after work, and I saw you do this crazy flip on your scooter."

Scootaloo chuckled. "Yeah. I was watching you and not where I was going, and hit a bump. I don't know which surprised me more that day: that I landed that jump without getting hurt or that you were standing next to me asking if I was okay."

Rainbow chuckled. "And then you asked me for my autograph. I...remember that day. I asked, 'Who do I make it out to, Scoot?' You were so flusterred you hesitated over your own name."

Scootaloo paused as she walked. "Not exactly, Sis. What I actually said in response was, 'Scoot...who?'"

Rainbow blinked. "Wait...what?"

"I didn't have a name before that day, Rainbow. I never got one from my folks as far as I know, and Candy Cane only called me 'idiot', 'useless', and things like that. But I still remember that first autograph: 'Scootaloo, don't ever quit. Someday you'll be - almost - as awesome as I am. -Rainbow Dash'. That day, Rainbow Dash...you named me."

Rainbow tried to blink away the tears she could feel forming. "Scoot...you never said..."

"I was just so happy that I finally had a name...that YOU had given me my name. You made me who I am, Rainbow Dash. I...owe you everything." They stopped walking. "We're here. Just hang on, sis. ZECORA! ZECORA, ARE YOU HOME?"

There was noise from within. "Such a racket would wake a rock, tell me Scootaloo, can't you kn-" Zecora froze as she saw their condition. "Inside now!" she said quickly, helping them in, not bothering to rhyme.

Rainbow was laid down on the bed. She ehard Zecora writting something, then heard what sounded like the spell Spike used to send letters. "For you Rainbow, I can do naught. Your wounds peril, much to fraught. But as for Scootaloo's licks, ball and socket is an easy fix."

Scoot grunted stoically as Zecora shoved her wing back into its socket. She then applied medicine to the worst of Scoot's wounds, having stuffed something into Rainbow's mouth that she slowly chewed. She could feel herself losing focus. She needed to ask someone...

There was a small explosive sound. "Zecora!" Twilight shouted. "I got your lett-ohsweetcelestia, RAINBOW!"

Rainbow opened her eyes. She saw Twilight standing over her, her eyes filled with worry and fear. "Twilight..." she said groggily.

"I'm here, Rainbow, hang on! I'll take us straight to the hospital!" Twilight started to gather her magic.

"Twi..." Rainbow gasped out. "Take...care of Scoots..."

She saw the shock in Twilight's eyes as her vision started to go dark, and knew she understood. As Rainbow Dash sank into darkness, the last thing she heard was Scootaloo's anguished voice.

"Rainbow! Rainbow! SIIIIISSSSSSSS!" 


	13. Don't Say Goodbye

13. Don't Say Goodbye

-Beep- -Beep- -Beep- -Beep-

Twilight stared in through the window into the hospital room as Rainbow lay back in the bed, unconcious. Scootaloo sat to one side, looking depressed and as still as a statue. Luna sat on the other side, her mane not even in its etheral state. The only sound in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor, telling them all that Rainbow Dash was still alive.

She could still remember the doctor's words when Rainbow Dash had come out of surgery.

Healing Touch floated the X-rays and other reports in his magic as he faced Rainbow Dash's friends and family; the other Harmony Bearers, Scootaloo, Sunbreeze, Morning Dew, Spitfire, Soarin', and both Princesses. "Well," he said quietly, "despite what you might think, Rainbow Dash is probably the luckiest pony I've ever operated on."

"How so?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"How much do you know about pegasi anatomy?"

"...not much..."

Healing Touch nodded. "Well, because of the shaping of the wing bones that allow them to fold completely against a pegasus' sides, there is actually a pocket of air between the bones when they are at full extension. This pocket is refferred to as Zephyr's Gap. The branch went straight through the Gap, damaging only skin. A single spell could fix that damage once the rest of the healing finishes. As for her wound to the main body, the branch somehow managed to miss every single major organ, every bone, and actually slipped between two loops of intestine without damaging them. Once again, some easily corrected skin and muscle damage, but nothing harmed permanently." He shook his head. "If she wakes up, we can tell her she's living proof of how durable a pony body really is."

Scootaloo spoke up. "W...what do you mean...if?"

Healing Touch sighed. "The one really serious danger to her...she lost a great deal of blood, and...she slipped into a coma. We've done all we can for her, but at this point we can only keep her alive, and hope she wakes up."

That had been two weeks ago, and Rainbow Dash hadn't so much as stirred the entire time. Neither Luna or Scootaloo had moved from her side the entire time, and Rainbow's parents had been placed in the next room so they could be near her. Soarin' and SPitfire stopped by frequently to check for signs of progress, but hadn't been able to bring themselves to enter the room. As of right now, Twilight and her friends sat in the hallway, staring at the silent vigel. Twilight hadn't bothered to brush her mane, and looked rather disheveled. Applejack stared in through the window, her hat held over her chest in hope. Pinkie Pie pressed against the window, her mane and tail completely flat. Rarity seemed to almost fade into the background, her mane not styled, her makeup not applied, her eyes red from weeping. Spike was curled up to her, holding her to offer comfort. Fluttershy showed an amazing amount of strength, putting her own worries and pain aside to help the others, bringing them food and drink, cleaning them up a bit, and even making sure Miss Cheerilee knew why Scootaloo had been absent for so long.

There was the sound of hooves approaching, and Twilight turned. Celestia walked down the halls towards her faithful student. Twilight tried to smile, but couldn't quite manage it. She turned back to stare at Rainbow Dash.

Celestia finally spoke. "No change?" she asked quietly.

Twilight shook her head, not bringing herself to speak.

Celestia sat down, accepting a drink from Fluttershy. "I admit I am also concerned about me sister. I knew she had grown close to all of you, but this..." She paused to take a sip of her drink.

Not looking at her teacher, Twilight replied without thought, "Well, you'd be like that, too, if it was your special somepony."

Celestia's beverage wound up all over Twilight, not that she'd noticed. "Wha...what?" she gasped out, completely shocked. "Luna and Rainbow Dash are...? How do you know?"

Twilight managed a smile. "Please, Princess. She says she's going to stay in Ponyville until Rainbow's adjusted to being an Earth Pony, and stays in her house until she gets her wings back? Besides that, while she didn't ahve her wings, Rainbow wouldn't let anyone touch her where her wings weren't, not even Scootaloo...but it made her happy when Luna did." Twilight's smile became a smirk as she decided to tease her mentor a bit. "Besides, Rainbow's cloud house only has the two bedrooms."

"Oh, my..." Fluttershy squeeked out, blushing.

Celestia glanced around at the group. "So...how many of my faithful subjects knew about my sister's relationship when I did not?"

Pinkie shook her head, still glued to the window. "I didn't...if I had, I'd have thrown them a super special party for two..." She sighed sadly.

Spike spoke up. "Rarity told me it was obvious, given the way they glowed when they were together."

Applejack blinked. "Rares, how come you told Spike and not the rest of us?"

Rarity tossed her head. "Because, Applejack darling...pillowtalk is private."

Twilight blinked. "Wait, WHAT?"

Rarity smiled. "Not the way I'd meant to tell you all...but with what's happened, I think secrets are something to be abandoned at this point." She cuddled tightly to Spike as he held her close.

"Another party for two I need to throw..." Pinkie said quietly, no enthusiasm in her voice.

More hooves approached. Fluttershy looked over. "Firefly? What are you doing here? And...who are these two?"

Firefly didn't spare a glance for the two stallions accompanying her. "I hate to say this...but I'm here to take custody of Scootaloo."

"WHAT?"

Twilight stepped forward. "But I promised Rainbow I'd-"

"I'm afraid that's not your call to make, Twilight," Firefly said quietly. "Not mine, either. With Rainbow Dash in her current condition, she can't take care of Scootaloo, which means she has to go back into the system..." Firefly blinked away tears. "I'd so hped for a happy ending for her..." She turned and entered the room, the stallions flanking her. "Scootaloo-"

"I heard," Scootaloo said quietly.

Firefly nodded. "I...see. Well, you need to come with us now-"

"Over my dead body."

Firefly blinked at the filly. "I...beg your pardon?"

"You heard me." Scootaloo turned to face Firefly, bracing herself. "I owe everything I am to Rainbow Dash. If not for her, I wouldn't have even survived to be adopted! I wouldn't have a name! She's my sister and I'm never elaving her side so long as we both are breathing!" There was a strange feel to the air as energy seemed to gather. All unicorns and alicorns in the area put their hooves to their horns at the feel of the mystic pressure. "She gave me everything she had! She's in this state because she wanted to take care of me! She was willing to throw her life away to save me from the timberwolves!" Shock ran through the listeners at the mention of timberwolves. "I stood by her then, and I stand by her now! No force will take me from her side, and if you try to place me somewhere else, I'll just run right back to her, and no home or prison will keep me away!" Her wings flared out to full extension, exposing her glowing Cutie Mark. " So if you want to take me away, it will be over a PILE of corpses, starting with yours, and ending with MINE!"

There was a huge mystic surge as a wave of purple magic energy erupted from Scootaloo's body, shorting out the medical equipment and sending the two pegasi stallions flipping head over tail.

Firefly managed to stay standing by ducking low to the ground as she heard windows shatter from the force. "By Harmony," she whispered, "what was that?"

"Harmony," Celestia said, her voice quiet as she pointed at Scootaloo's now plainly visible Cutie Mark.

A crystaline purple lightning bolt edged in gold.

As everyone stared, somewhat slackjawed, a low groan came from the bed. "S...scoot?"

"Rainbow!" Scootaloo spun, her anger forgotten as she clung to her sister's hoof. "You're awake!"

Rainbow smiled at the little filly. "Hey, Scoot. Are...you okay?"

Scootaloo nodded, tears in her eyes. "I'm okay. I got my wings!" She flared her wings to show them off.

Rainbow's smile widened slightly. "And your Cutie Mark..."

"I did?" Scootaloo said, shocked. She turned to stare. "I did! It's a lightning bolt, just like you!" She bounced happily.

"You're my...sister alright." She breathed quietly for a few moments. "Luna?"

"I am here, Rainbow Dash," Luna said quietly, leaning in.

Rainbow smiled. "I'm...glad...I wanted...to see you...where's Twilight?"

"We're all here, Rainbow," Twilight said, as everypony crowded around her bed. "And I'll keep my promise. We'll all take care of Scootaloo until you're better."

"But-" Firefly began.

"Firefly," Celestia said quietly. "I respect the work you've done in your department, and I feel you have great potential and sound judgement. So, with all due respect, shut up."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Rainbow smiled weakly. "Thanks. Scoot...you mind them, okay? Be good for me..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Rainbow?" Scootaloo called. There was no response. "Rainbow, don't go!" she shouted, clinging to her. "You can't...you promised!"

"Scootaloo," Luna began.

"You promised, remember?" Scootaloo continued, ignoring the Princess. "You said you might fly away every now and then, but you'd always come back! You sadi you'd always take care of me!" Tears fell freely from her eyes. "D-don't leave me sis! Please!" Her voice started to fail. "Don't leave me..." she whispered, crying into Rainbow's chest.

"...Scoots...keep it down...I've got a headache..."

Scootaloo blinked. "Rainbow?"

Luna smiled. "I tried to tell you, Scootaloo...she is out of danger now. She only needs to sleep." She lay down on the floor next to the bed. "I will stay with her in her dreams, to keep her with us. I will not let her go."

Everyone stared quietly. The emotional energy in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife, and it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. As such, everyone heard clearly the sound of a balloon reinflating as joy and laughter regained their footholds in one pink heart. 


	14. Families

14. Families

Scootaloo carefully settled her wings against her flanks, examining the results in her mirror. It still wasn't quite right. She carefully shifted them again, trying to get just the effect she was looking for while still being comfortable and looking natural. ...it wasn't easy.

"Scoot?" Rainbow called from her bed. "You're going to be late for school."

Scootaloo headed in to see Rainbow. "Don't worry, I'll get there in time."

Rainbow Dash stared at her. "...Scoot...why are you trying to hide your Cutie Mark?"

Scootaloo blushed. "Umm...well...uhh..." She tried to avoid Rainbow's gaze.

Luna tilted her head around Rainbow from the other side of the bed. "Is this about your two small friends?"

Scootaloo lowered her head...and nodded. "We were supposed to get our Cutie Marks together..."

Rainbow chuckled. "Scoot, do you honestly think they're going to be upset with you because you got your Cutie Mark?" She shifted slightly in her cloud bed. While the doctor's had let her go home, she was still confined to bed rest for two weeks. "Tell me something...does having your Cutie Mark mean you don't want to hang out with them anymore?"

"NO!"

"Are you gonna stop trying to help them get their Cutie Marks?"

"No!"

"You gonna stop Crusading?"

"No!"

Rainbow grinned. "Then why should they see things any different? I'm sure they're still your friends. ...since it's been two weeks since you were in school, I bet they're worried about you."

Scootaloo thought about this for a time. "...yeah, you're right. I shouldn't worry so much. I'm turning into Twilight!"

They all laughed. "Oh good heavens, no!" Luna said. "Equestria cannot take two such ponies!"

Scootaloo smiled, grabbing her saddlebags. "See you later, sis!" Turning, she headed off to school, Rainbow watching with a smile as Luna continued to tend to her.

As she approached school, however, she began to get nervous again. While it had all made sense when Rainbow had explained it, the explanation was based on the thought processes of a grown mare. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were fillies, though. Would they think the same way? What if they got jealous? What if they weren't her friends anymore? What if-

"SCOOT!"

Scootaloo's thought process was interrupted as she was tackled by two incredibly happy fillies.

"Where ya been, Scoot? We were so worried about ya, but Applejack wouldn't tell me anything! Ya been gone for two weeks!" Applebloom held onto her with a crushing embrace.

"All Rarity would tell me was that we should pray for you and Rainbow, and I should take notes for you!" Sweetie Belle looked very worried and confused. "I took the notes, but why'd we need to pray? Are you alright? Is Rainbow alright?"

Smiling hugely, Scootaloo wrapped her forelegs and wings around her friends. "It's a long story, but everything's fine now."

The other two crusaders gasped. "Scoot...your wings!" Applebloom managed to squeak out.

Sweetie Belle, however, had noticed something else. "Scoot, your flank!"

Scootaloo stepped back, furling her wings a bit and turning so they could see. "Yeah...I got my wings...and my Cutie Mark."

Applebloom blinked. "D...does this mean ya ain't a Cutie Mark Crusader anymore?"

"I don't want it to," Scootaloo said quickly. "I mean, you two still need to find your Cutie Marks, and we said we'd keep crusading until we all had them, right?"

Sweetie Belle thought for a bit. "Makes sense to me!" she squeeked happily, hugging Scootaloo again. "Welcome back!"

Applebloom grinned. "So how'd ya get yer Cutie Mark? Maybe we could try it?"

Scootaloo chuckled nervously. "Well...according to Rainbow, it appeared when I went to fight the pack of timberwolves."

There was dead silence for a few moments. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

"...It's a long story..."

"Well hello, blank flanks!" Diamond Tiara said, coming up to them. She paused. "What's that?" she said, pointing to Scootaloo's flank.

Scootaloo stared at her. "My Cutie Mark," she said simply.

"You?" Diamond Tiara said dismissively. "Get a Cutie Mark? As if. I bet it's drawn on!" She walked forward, reaching out as if to wipe the Mark away.

As soon as she touched the mark, however, there was a surge of magic, and Diamond Tiara was flung back several feet, surrounded by crackling purple energy. When she landed, she looked up. "What the hay?"

Scootaloo smiled, shrugged her shoulders, and turned back to Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. "Come on, we need to get to class. Sweetie Belle, think you could explain your notes to me real quick?"

The three friends headed into class, leaving one slightly singed and highly confused bully in their wake.

As Spike finished cleaning up the library, he headed for the door. "Twilight, I'm heading out!" he called, reaching for the doorknob.

His grip was stopped as Twilight suddenly glomped onto him. "And where does my baby dragon think he's going so early?" she asked playfully.

Spike blushed. "Twilight, I'm not a baby anymore."

Twilight tossed her head. "Nonsense, Spike. You'll always be MY baby dragon."

Spike blinked. "Twilight, what brought this on?"

Twilight smiled somewhat sadly. "Well...with everything that happened with Rainbow and Scootaloo...I realized I've been letting the bond we share slide a bit, and I didn't like it. I should have been more focused on you and what you were up to. I mean, I can't believe I completely missed you and Rarity becoming a real couple!"

Spike chuckled. "You know, Twilight? Sometimes you're really strange."

Twilight shrugged. "Just the mother in me, I guess."

Spike blinked. "You...see me as your son?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

"Of course!" Twilight said. "How else should I see you?"

Spike smiled happily. "I'm glad to have you as my Mom," he said, blinking away tears. He coughed somewhat uncomfortably. "But...doesn't that make the current situation somewhat awkward?"

Twilight tilted ehr ehad, somewhat confused. "Why would it?"

"Your son dating one of your best friends?"

Twilight shrugged. "Why would that be awkward? Now, don't be too reckless, stay safe, and let me know about any new developments, alright?"

Spike blinked. "So you want me to tell you if I do anything more than cuddle and make out with your best friend? And you can't see how that will be awkward?"

"Nope, not at all. Why would it?"

Spike groaned, head in his claws.

Pinkie bounced around town, super happy that Rainbow Dash was going to be alright and that everything was once more the super happy times they were supposed to be. Applejack, walking beside her, stared up at her in confusion. "Sugarcube, Ah know you're all happy about Rainbow's recovery and all, but...do ya wanna talk about anything?"

Pinkie looked at her, tilting her head. "Like what, Applejack?"

"Like...what you told us about back with Celestia, with that super rare Pinkie Sense? ...about your folks? Cause, ya know...we're all here for ya if'n ya need us."

Pinkie giggled. "Oh silly filly, don't you see? Daddy was right all along!"

Applejack blinked. "Ah...beg yer pardon?"

"Think about how much laughter and smiles I've spread living here in Ponyville!" Pinkie said happily. "All that laughter and joy so soon after Dashie fell asleep...and she woke up! It worked just like Daddy said it would! I just haven't made enough laughter to wake my family up!" She suddenly gasped. "I must need an amount of laughter quantifiable to the time since they fell asleep in order to wake them! I can't limit myself just to ponies! I need to bring laughter and smiles to every mouth, beack, maw, and nth-dimensional vocal orrifice in existence!" She hops up to the camera. "And I'll start with all of you! You'll laugh for my folks for my sake, won't you?" She flutters her eyelashes cutely.

"Er...Pinkie? Who ya talkin' to?"

"Oh silly Applejack!" Pinkie said, leaving the fourth wall to repair itself. She patted Aj on her head. "You should know by now not to ask those questions, the answers always give you a headache. Well, except when you're so drunk on cider that they make perfect sense, but of course then I could tell you that the moon was made of cheese and that Celestia had declared every Friday to be national pie fight day and you'd say that made perfect sense, and then the cider gives you the headache in the morning-"

Pinkie continued to ramble on - and on and on and on - and Applejack just stared, and then shook her head. Maybe there was something to Pinkie's logic. After all, wasn't there an old saying about being loud enough to wake the dead? And laughter being the best medicine? Maybe she would eventually fill the world with enough laughter and smiles to bring back ehr family. And even if she didn't, whatever her reasons, there were worse life goals than to put a smile on every face and a laugh in every heart you met.

And as for the rest...that was just Pinkie being Pinkie, and Applejack wouldn't change a thing even if she could.

Celestia sat on her throne, going over some paperwork with the new changes she'd made to certain areas of the government. Recent events had led to several major changes, and she had to file proper approval for all of them, as well as deal with the reprecussions they made...which was why Blueblood stood at her side, to let her know how the nobles were reacting.

The first major change had been within the Child Services department. Celestia had been quite infuriated to learn that most of them had ignored the situation with Candy Can completely, and that the only one who had tried to intervene had received no support. A quick reorganization of the department later, and Celestia had placed Firefly in charge of Cloudsdale Child Services Central Office. She knew Firefly would do a good job there...especially since the only change she'd made as far as her work space was to change the name plate on her office door.

She had also retained Admiral Bloodmane and his life mate, Wind Blossom, to take over that orphanage...although they insisted on doing it on a volunteer basis. Bean Counter, the Royal Treasurer, was happy with this, as it made it much easier to balance the budget. Celestia had also had to make a statement regarding Candy Cane - or Slick Shades, as he was also know - regarding his crimes and punishment. So far, the full reaction to that situation had been shock that it had gone on for so long unnoticed, outraged that nothing had been done sooner, and wholehearted approval of the punishment for his crime...although there were quite a few ponies - noble and common - who voiced rather loudly that Celestia had been too lenient. Celestia was yet again reminded that nothing got ponies bloodthirsty quite so effectively as a threat - real or perceived - to the safety of their foals.

However, there were other things on Celestia's mind. Luna had actually moved out of Canterlot Castle, only returning each night for her Night Court, and had moved in with Rainbow Dash. While this had made newspapers everywhere, Luna had also made it clear exactly what she would do to any papparazi pony caught snooping around Ponyville after that story. ...unfortunately, this merely led to the papparazi employing ninjas trained by Pinkie Pie. However, mercifully the story had been let go after the first incident with said ninjas, when their training had taken over in the presence of a massive cake Pinkie ahd baked in preperation for a massive Party for Two to celebrate the new couple.

While Celestia was very happy to know that Luna and Rainbow Dash shared such a strong bond - surprised, but happy - she had found the few days since Luna's departure to be...lonely. With Luna living in Ponyville now, Canterlot Castle felt empty to Celestia. She found herself longing to have somepony there for her. Now, she had outgrown the need for romance many centuries ago, and as she did not regenerate the way Luna did she couldn't so easily regain it. However, she found what she really wanted...was a foal.

Somepony who would look up to her. Somepony who she could love and care for. Somepony...who would call her Mom.

Now, while there were all sorts of political issues regarding a royal adoption, Celestia had decided - privately - that the nobles could go hang, she wanted to be a mother. As such, she had asked Bloodmane and Wind Blossom to bring the foals from their orphanage to Canterlot Castle for a visit, so she could see how well their lives were improving. While she could have easily gone to any orphanage anywhere to find a foal, just the concept of the orphanage - a place where the disabled and unwanted were left to be forgotten, with such a low adoption rate (Rainbow's adoption of Scootaloo from there had been the first in over 20 years) - had tugged at her heartstrings, and she decided to start with there.

As Bloodmane and Wind Blossom entered, Celestia couldn't help but smile. Despite the greying hairs of his coat, Bloodmane still looked as young and strong as he had when he'd lectured Celestia - in this very room and in front of the nobles - about how effectively useless she was on the front lines, how much trouble it was to hold a position AND defend a Royal, and to keep her nose out of military affairs and make herself useful by making sure day followed night and leave him to do his job in peace. While the lecture - true in each word - had stung at the time, the faces of the nobles had sent her into a helpless gale of laughter. She could still see it in her minds eye, the favored memory undulled by time.

She watched as the orphans came in behind them in a quiet group. They were a rather sorry looking lot, but she could tell that Bloodmane and Wind Blossom had already done excellent work in improving their lot. However, she found her eyes drawn to one particular filly.

Her coat was a soft powder blue, reminding Celestia of what Luna looked like in each of her fillyhoods. Her silver mane fell around her face messily, and her large blue eyes blinked slowly as she stared straight ahead. At first, Celestia wasn't sure how this filly was disabled, until she saw Bloodmane adress her and she turned her head up to respond to him, looking at him without making eye contact.

Although she spoke to each of the fillies and colts as Bloodmane introduced them, asking uestions and smiling at the answers, her eyes kept flicking back towards the blue filly. Finally, she was presented.

"And this is Water Lily," Bloodmane sent bluntly.

Water Lily bowed. "Bloodmane says you're the one that made Candy Cane go away, and brought us good ponies to take care of us?"

Celestia smiled. "Well, I certainly am the one who sent Candy Cane away, yes."

Water Lily smiled. "I...brought you some of my flowers. To say thank you." Water Lily turned and brought a covered basket up towards the throne.

Celestia smiled. "I would be glad to accept your gif-" Her mouth and throat locked as the cover came off.

The flowers - one in each color of the rainbow - wound their stalks around each other in their growth, their leaves forming complex patterns between each other as the slight breeze in the throne room caused them to brush against each other releasing slight music notes. What really caught Celestia's eye, however, was when she saw that the flowers were anchored in a small cloud, no dirt anywhere in sight.

Celestia managed to make her throat work again. "This is a beautiful gift, my little pony. I shall treasure it always. ...tell me, do you know what happened to your parents?"

Water Lily nodded sadly. "I heard Candy Cane talking about it once, when a couple came by thinking to adopt me. My father died in a bad accident shortly before I was born...and my mom died in labor. He told them I should reconsider, since I was bad luck."

Celestia did her best to hold back tears as she leaned back on her throne, Water Lily stepping back to besides Wind Blossom, who leaned down to comfort her.

Blueblood looked up at his aunt. He recognized that look on her face, the one of determination that meant she was once again going to do something ridiculously absurd and leave him to cover for her...at least that's how he interpreted it. It didn't take a genius to guess what she was about to do. "Celestia," he whispered quietly, "you can't really be thinking of-"

"Blueblood, those are cloudflowers."

Blueblood blinked. "But those are a myth."

"Having seen them myself in ages past, I'd dispute that." Celestia's lips barely moved as she spoke to her nephew. "You know what that means."

Blueblood nodded. "Cloudflowers are nearly impossible to grow properly. History says the last to do so successfully was Private Pansy, aide-de-camp to General Hurricane. A cloudflower's nectar - properly harvested - is one of the most potent substances known to ponykind. It can be distilled into the beverage known as 'Nectar of the Gods' - of which you still have the last known bottle held in your personal reserves - or into a potent chemical weapon...or into clouddust, the most addictive and potent illegal drug Equestria has ever seen." He kept his voice to a bare whisper as he spoke with Celestia. "Cloudflowers, as such, are incredibly valuable...and incredibly dangerous in the wrong hooves."

"Exactly," Celestia said quietly. "How many nobleponies, if they knew she could do this, would seek to use her for her flowers? How many ponies even less scrupulous then nobleponies would do worse to get hold of her?"

Blueblood smiled. "I find it hard to believe, personally, that their could be anypony short of Discord who could be less scrupulous than nobleponies."

Celestia's glare bored into him. "Blueblood...her life has been hard enough. I will not tolerate her being used."

Blueblood nodded. He had been right. Yet another instance of Celestia making a political mess and leaving him to clean up. It didn't really help that this time he actually agreed with her. "I'll come up with the proper story to give the other nobles, shall I?" He turned to go.

Celestia approached the orphans on the other side of the throne room. "Water Lily, could you come with me for a bit?"

Water Lily looked up at her. "Okay." She followed Celestia as they walked out of the throne room. Before Celestia could say a word, Water Lily spoke up. "So now you're going to show me around my new home, seeing as how you've decided to adopt me?"

Celestia blinked in shock. "How did you-"

"I can't see, but I hear gooder than other ponies," she said simply.

Celestia lowered her head. "You...heard my discussion with Blueblood?"

Water Lily nodded.

Celestia sighed. This was hardly off to a good start.

"How much was true?"

Celestia blinked. "Excuse me?"

"How much of what you told Blueblood was true?"

Celestia sighed, the two of them having reached Celestia's private quarters. "Sit with me, please?" They entered and lay down on the bed together. "Everything I said to Blueblood...was the entirety of one truth for this situation."

"One truth?" Water Lily asked, confused.

Celestia nodded. "When it comes to royalty, nobles, and politics, there is always more than one truth. In this case...I would say there are three."

"...what are the others?"

"Well, the story Blueblood will tell the other nobles will also be a truth. It will probably be along the lines of me wanting to make some gesture to show how sorry I am that I couldn't do more to help you and the other orphans sooner, and that if anypony is qualified to provide the nurturing patience and love a filly with 'special needs' would need, it would be me. And he'll probably smooth over any purely politial objections by saying that no ambassador of any country would be so insensitive as to call a blind filly on a minor faux pas at a diplomatic event." Celestia smiled. "While Blueblood isn't the most sensitive of ponies when it comes to dealing with others, he is unparalleled where it comes to handling other nobles and smoothing over international incidents." She grimaced. "Honestly, it's the onyl reason I can tolerate him. However, as Bloodmane once told me, true talent is to rare to waste...and when it comes to politics, Blueblood is - unfortunately - truely talented."

Water Lily giggled a little. "So...what's the third truth?"

Celestia leaned down. "The first was the truth I told Blueblood. The second is the truth Blueblood will tell the other nobles. But the third - and in my opinion, most important - truth is what I will tell you now. It consists of three very simple things. The first is that you look very much like Luna does when she is a filly, which made me want to know more about you from the start. The second is that hearing your story tugged at my heartstrings, and made me want to take care of you. The third...is that I want to be a mother, and being your mother feels right."

Lily blinked. "But...couldn't you be a mother the normal way?"

Celestia smiled. "Water Lily...do you know how pony reproduction works?"

Water Lily shook her head.

"Well, there's certain...physical acts involved, but the actual process is based in magic. For a mare to begin foaling, it must be the right time, the conditions must be right...and she must mate with a pony who's magic is greater than or equal to her own." Celestia smiled. "Genetics then determines the nature of the resulting foal...which is why Equestria's mare to stallion ratio is so high. A mare mating with a mare can produce a foal, but only a filly, and stallions can't make foals with other stallions."

Water Lily took this all in as best she could at 4 1/2 years old. "But why does that mean you can't have a foal?"

Celestia chuckled. "Water Lily...there are only three ponies in Equestria with magic that even approaches, let alone equals mine. All of them are as close to me as family or, in the case of Luna, are actual blood relatives."

Water Lily blinked. "Who are the other two?"

"My student Twilight Sparkle, who I helped raise, and Princess Cadance, who I DID raise."

Water Lily thought for a time. "What about Discord? Isn't he strong enough?"

Celestia though for a time. While Water Lily had a point about how strong Discord's magic was..."No, I don't think that would work well. So, if I want to be a mother, it must be through adoption, and..." She gulped. "After a long time feeling so alone, I so desperately wanted to have a little pony who would call me Mom. And when i saw you, my heart knew I wanted that pony to be you...if it's what you want, as well."

Water Lily closed her eyes for a time, thinking. After a time, as Celestia held her breath, she opened her eyes. "It'll take some getting used to, and I've obviously got a lot to learn, but..." She wrapped her hooves around Celestia's leg. "It's good to have a Mom."

Letting her tears fall, Celestia wrapped her wing around Water Lily and nuzzled her. "Welcome home, my little pony," she said quietly. And, for the first time, this little pegasus really was HER little pony. 


	15. Dreams and Blood

15. Dreams and Blood

Slowly she wandered in the shadowed lands. She had been here many times before, and thought she knew them well. However, they were far darker then they once had been, and she found herself frightened of every noise from just out of sight. Every cracked stick, every rustle of leaves sent her heart rate soaring in fear.

Turning, she saw them behind her, the monsters of the land. Creatures of shadow, they hunted this place, seeking the fear on which they fed. Many times had she faced and banished each of these monsters...but she knew that this time, she was powerless against them.

Racing forward, she sought to escape the monsters that vengefully pursued her. Her four hooves made too much noise upon the dark ground, and she knew she would not escape them or be able to hide. Seeing other ponies ahead, she ran to them, hoping for shelter or aid...but slowed as she saw the way they looked at her.

The hunger in these ponies eyes had nothing to do with food. The heat in their eyes - the desire - as she saw within them the things they wanted to do to her filled her with more fear then the monsters. Turning, she fled in a third direction, cursing her wings, soaked by fear sweat, that would not allow her to get airborne.

She did not run far before she saw the true fear that haunted her days...the monster from inside her, the one that had destroyed her once. She rose before her, her grin wide as she laughed mirthlessly.

Turning, she tried to flee, only to reach a terrible precipice jutting out into absolute darkness. She knew there would be no escape that way, as the abyss held only death. However, as the monsters, the ponies, and her own darkness approached. She could only back closer and closer to the edge...until the horrible moment when she felt her hooves slip and she fell backward, screaming into the abyss.

A soundless explosion of all colors of light drove the darkness back beyond her sight. Landing lightly upon a fluffy white cloud, she stared around at the cyan sky crested by twin rainbows. The cloud upon which she sat lifted her up, filling her with peace and contentment, driving from her mind all her fears.

The sky opened twin windows, and she stared into mirror bright pools of magenta. "Are you alright, Luna?" the sky asked her as she awoke.

"Hey, Luna," Rainbow nudged her bedmate. "You okay? You kept tossing and turning."

Luna blinked slowly, staring into Rainbow Dash's eyes. "I am well now, beloved," she said quietly, secretly pleased at how much her companion blushed whenever she used this appelation. "It was merely a nightmare."

Rainbow stared at her in surprise. "The Princess of the Night has nightmares?"

Luna sighed. "Yes. While I can banish the bad dreams of other ponies and aid them in discovering how to overcome them, I am...powerless when my own dreamscape turns against me. While if I recognize it's nature as a dream I can banish it completely and awaken myself...some nightmares catch me unawares, especially since I first became Nightmare Moon."

Rainbow nuzzled her quietly. "You guard the dreams of everypony in Equestria...but who's there to guard yours?"

Luna sighed. "When I am much younger, Tia watches over my sleep. As I grow older, I must rely more and more upon my own awareness." She smiled. "But right now, I have you."

Rainbow smiled. "So...wanna talk about it? Maybe we can figure out how to make sure you don't have these dreams."

Luna sighed. "Unfortunately, this particular nightmare has haunted me for eons. First, I flee from the monsters I see in other ponies dreams, representative of those fears I cannot help them to overcome. Then...I flee from my own subjects, who look upon me in...ways I would prefer thy not." She coughed uncomfortably, unsure how to explain further.

Rainbow Dash smirked. "So just how many wet dreams have you accidentally walked in on because the pony in question was calling out to you?"

Luna flushed. "Far too many...and few were at all pleasant. It is...unnerving, the things some ponies secretly desire to do to me." Deciding to change the subject a bit, she continued to describe the dream. "Then, I encounter Nightmare Moon, the everpresent spectre of my own undoing, my powers destroying me and leaving only a monster in their wake. Unable to face up to my duty, my subjects, or myself...I come to a cliff that juts into the abyss of death...and fall for all eternity."

Rainbow looked on sadly. "...not much I can do to help you get over that, huh?"

Luna nuzzled Rainbow Dash. "Just you being with me is enough, beloved. Holding you tight, my fears melt away."

Rainbow smiled, nuzzling Luna's neck. "Well, I doubt if either of us is going to get to sleep at this point, seeing as that's all I've done all day, so how about we talk?"

Luna chuckled. "Very well. I think that would be most enjoyable." She glanced towards the clock, and chuckled again. "It is about the time these talks began, anyway."

Looking at the clock to see what Luna meant, Dash chuckled. "Not sure if that's irony or karma." She hsifted her weight slightly, trying to get comfortable against Luna without aggravating thestill sensitive healing injuries. "So...how about you tell me about your parents? I don't think I've ever heard anything about them, though I've heard you mention both your mother and father at times, and you seem to remember them fondly."

Luna looked somewhat nervous. "That...is a rather long and complicated story, and...some of it is a state secret."

Rainbow blinked. "Well, we could talk about something else-"

"No, I wish to tell you," Luna interrupted. "Just...don't tell Celestia that I did, alright?"

Rainbow grinned. "As Rarity would say, pillow talk is private."

Luna chuckled. "Well, first the details of which that are matters of public record. Luna and I had the same parents, and our mother was Princess Platinum."

Rainbow blinked. "Seriously? The one Rarity played that one time in the Hearth's Warming Eve Pageant?"

"The very same. She played the part quite well actually." Luna frowned. "She was unmarried when Celestia began to grow in her womb, and claimed the child was of divine origin. When Tia was born an Alicorn - with equal parts magic from all three races - Equestria saw this as proof that this was true, and when I was born several years later - again, to a Princess Platinum who was unmarried - it was deemed a sign from the gods, and we two have ruled Equestria together by divine mandate ever since...save for the millenia I was sealed on the moon. Equestria's flag was not made until AFTER my birth, mostly because before that time the three tribes - while living peacefully - still couldn't agree on the flag's design. No tribe wanted to fly a flag designed by the others, as that would have made them feel subject to the other races. Tia actually designed the flag as her first act as Solar Ruler."

Rainbow's eyes were wide. "Wow. That's...pretty awesome."

Luna nodded. "It's also entirely hogwash, as far as the divine intervention is concerned. As far as Celestia and I are able to determine - and as far as our mother knew - no gods were involved in our conception."

Rainbow smirked. "Politics, huh? So who was your father, then? He had to have been important, so he was probably mentioned in history...hmm, couldn't be another unicorn, so not Starswirl..."

Luna chuckled. "You won't figure it out with logic, some generations after his passing, we amended history to remember him as a mare."

Rainbow blinked. "Then who was he?"

"Well...the simple answer is it was General Hurricane."

Rainbow coughed in shock. "What?"

"The full story is ratehr more complex, however."

"Well what are you waiting for, tell!"

Luna chuckled at Rainbow's eagerness. "Well, first off, Hurricane was not the usual sort of Pegasus to acheive dominance over the tribe. For that matter, tribe dominance was not decided the same way in each tribe. Unicorn leadership was hereditary. Earth Pony leadership was decided by elections. Pegasus leadership...was decided by rite of combat."

Rainbow squealed quietly. "So Hurricane was General because he was the baddest of the bad?"

Luna nodded. "Indeed. We don't know the full story, but his parentage was unknown, even to him. Also, in combat, he would go into berserker rages where he fought with frightening ferocity. In normal circumstances, he was actually weaker than other pegasi...but in that state he once drove a dragon from pegasi domain, nearly killing it in the process...and suffered no injuries in return save intense fatigue."

Rainbow blinked. "Wow," she said breathlessly.

Luna smiled. "While Hurricane was intensely stubborn, quick to anger, and could be ferocious...he was intensely protective of his aide-de-camp, Private Pansy...who became his wife after the Unification."

Rainbow blinked. "So...how'd she feel about him getting it on with Princess Platinum?"

Luna chuckled. "There's more to the story, love." She smiled. "After the unification, Pansy thought Hurricane would settle easily...but the berserker rages began to come without warning, and the only one he wouldn't hurt during that time was her...although several times it came very close. Apparently, Hurricane was a throw back to the feral pegasi, and his primal urges were incredibly strong. She did discover, however, that by indulging...other primal urges on a more frequent basis, it lessened both the frequency and intensity of his...rage fits." Luna smirked. "However, she lacked the...stamina to keep up with him on her own, so she arranged for several likely mares to...appease their general. Needless to say, she also saw to it that his - numerous - illegitamate children were provided for at least as well as the three she bore him."

Rainbow's jaw dropped. "She...she picked out mistresses for him? Why?"

Luna smiled softly. "Because of how much she loved him. Although they often quarrled, her loyalty to him was unshakable, and dates to before he became general. She arranged for him to receive from others that which he needed that she was physically incapable of providing."

Rainbow nodded, having trouble processing this. "And...was the Princess one of these?"

Luna shook her head. "No. During one of the meetings with the three leaders - Hurricane, Platinum, and Puddinghead - Hurricane had brought along some homebrewed, high quality wine brewed from the nectar of certain flowers in Pansy's garden. They drank deeply of it to relax and..." Luna smiled. "One virile stallion plus two energetic mares. Need I say more?"

Rainbow laughed so hard she would have rolled off the bed if Luna hadn't steadied her. "Oh my gosh...too much..."

Luna smiled. "Yes. When it turned out Platinum was foaling, she was actually pleased. You see, her parents were trying to arrange a proper noble marraige for her, but...none of the nobles appealed to her in the slightest."

Rainbow grinned. "Like trying to match Rarity to Blueblood?"

Luna shook her head. "The nobles back then made Blueblood look like Big Macintosh." Rainbow stared in shock. "While Blueblood has a...poor way of showing it, he does genuinely care about the land of Equestria. The unicorn nobles of that day and age only cared about themselves."

Rainbow nodded. "So claiming divine insemination meant she didn't have to get married."

Luna smiled. "Indeed. And she was quite...appreciative of Hurricane's rakish charm and skills in Chaos Chess."

Rainbow blinked. "Chaos Chess?"

Luna smiled. "It's like ordinary chess, but it's played on a board that changes shape randomly. It was favored of the unicorn educated elite, and required a strong tactical mind to grasp, let alone excel. For most unicorns, it was an unparalleled mental challenge. For Hurricane, it was relaxing fun...and he almost never lost."

Rainbow grinned. "I take it Platinum enjoyed the challenge?"

Luna grinned. "She was the champion of the game amongst the unicorns. Encountering someone who could beat her and make it look so easy...was quite the turn on for her."

Rainbow chuckled. "I'm surprised you don't have more siblings, then."

Luna shook her head. "After my sister, Platinum did not conceive again - no matter how many times she was with Hurricane - until the next time Puddinghead was involved as well. That's when I was born."

Rainbow blinked as a thought occured to her. "So...did this result in Puddinghead getting pregnant, too?"

"Yes. She gave birth to Discord."

"YOU'RE JOKING!"

Luna chuckled. "Yes, but you beleived it, didn't you?" As Rainbow laughed with her, Luna continued. "She did have a child from that union, however...and Earth Pony with unusual magical capabilities. Celestia has kept track of that bloodline and says that those abilities have cropped up rather frequently."

Rainow's eyes went very wide. "...Pinkie Pie?" she barely whispered.

Chuckling, Luna nodded.

Scootaloo backed up against the tree, her rage once more casting a red tone over everything she saw. The timberwolves once more surrounded her, their eyes hungry, seeking to devour her and her sister. Once more Scootaloo threw herself into the fray. Once more she tore the timberwolves apart.

Every night since Rainbow Dash had returned home healthy, she had had this dream. She saw everything she ahd done to the timberwolves in protecting Rainbow. She saw and felt her ferocity, her brutality. The first time, she had woken up at the end of it and run to the bathroom to vomit. Succesive times, she had slowly accepted that she had done this, and had begun to embrace it, fascinated by the efficiency and skill she had shown in battle...and how lucky she had been to escape with so little injury.

Each time, the spectral voice that seemed to speak from her blood became clearer and clearer. This time, she ignored the battle and focused on the voice. It was clear as day this time, instructing her on how to fight, where to strike, how to sense the weakpoints of her foes, how to use her pegasus magic to redirect the air so that a lunge would miss.

When the battle concluded, she turned towards Rainbow Dash...but she wasn't there. The dream had changed. The Everfree Forest faded back into grey clouds, and all that was left was her and the blood she had shed.

The blood moved across the ground, collecting in a single small pool. Wisps of grey smoke rose up from the puddle of blood, congealing into an image.

The pegasus was pitch black, his mane as white as clouds. His eyes were a steely grey. His Cutie Mark was very distinctive, putting Scootaloo in mind of an image she'd once seen of what a tropical ocean storm looked like from above, if one hovered straight over the eye.

The pegasus flared his wings, staring down at Scootaloo through the mist. "It's about time," he said bluntly. "I have much to teach you." 


End file.
